Death if Apart
by I.LOVE.ACTION
Summary: Two twins with powers are forced to come to the Smasher world when their home has been attacked. With the fate of their home on their hands they can barely manage to keep up, but they're fates reveal they have bigger things to deal with. Romance included
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This story is for Chenxx as a Christmas present. Hope you like it!

Death if Apart

Chapter 1

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I stare at the sea as the water laps up onto the sand. For some reason, the tides are rough and so the fish aren't around. There aren't even that much of birds which is even weirder. They love to come around at this time and leave disgusting white stuff at the edge of the sand. It's these things that make me feel so curious that, because it was still early and I had already seen the sunrise, I went searching for anything unusual.

I stand up and walk away from my daily spot. I spot the village and walk by it looking if anyone has woken up. Maybe the Faeries could tell me why things aren't going as usual. Usually nothing happens without them knowing it and why.

Did I say Faeries? Yes, yes I did. In truth, this whole island is inhabited of them. My twin brother and I are the only humans. We came here at birth because that's how we were found or well rescued from the sunken boat that carried us. In truth, they didn't want to rescue us, because humans and other creatures are the reason why there aren't so many of them now. They always attacked them and killed them. Later, the Faeries even made a spell about not letting "regular" humans see them.

Notice how I put regular above. My brother and I aren't normal because first off we can see them and second, we have some type of power. Don't ask me what it is or what I can do because I seriously don't know. All I know is that with my brother, we are the power source of the island. Which is strange, considering the fact that the Faeries have been living here for a while, but I remember back then that an elder Faerie said that things were harsh and that their population was much lower than it was before.

I've at the edge of time by now, and nobody seems to be awake. Well, at least that's one thing normal. They always stay up late and become grouchy at mornings. Or at least most of them do. The Faeries near my place are probably about to get up since that's where the sun's beam of lights are at brightest.

Thinking about light made me think of Nuri. His name means light whereas my name means moon. We just turned fourteen last night and we stayed up pretty late. It's the main reason why all the Faeries are dead asleep too. At least, that's probably going to be their excuse.

When I finally reach the sandy beach with an unused harbor next to it, I spot a flock birds on the ground. Trying to not alarm them, I slowly walk toward them, with my back against the sea. When I stopped, I was so close to them I could probably touch one with my foot.

I didn't even breathe, but they spread out their wings and took off. I stared at them, until I felt something come rushing in with speed right at me.

At the last second, I dove to the side. I felt the heat of something come across my back until I collapsed on the ground. I turned to see what was shot, and I saw the flaming arrow. The flames were now dying but the point of the arrow was sharp, deadly sharp. Numerous thoughts were formed. I was just attacked! But why? Faeries never even left the island and Nuri and I haven't either. Anyone who doesn't live here shouldn't have known that this island even existed! None of this makes any sense!

Hoping for some explanation, I looked at the direction where the arrow came from, and my eyes widened with shock. Coming here were massive amounts of boats that were getting nearer towards the land with stunning speed. I couldn't even tell, how many there were and I didn't have a chance too, because a myriad of arrows were flying towards me. I did my best to dodge, but one almost hit me in the neck. And another one caught the edge of my cape to a pile of wood. I was stuck!

I kept pulling, but the arrow was deep in the wood. More arrows were coming and after deep thoughts of frustration I ended up carrying the log as I tried run away. After they all missed, I grabbed a broken shell and cut away the edge of the cape. Finally free, I dumped the wood.

I quickly made a plan. Run away, find Nuri and warn him, wake the whole island, and find some way to get rid of these attackers. First off, is running away. The plan gave me some hope and I ran with speed.

It wasn't enough though. My hope was quickly diminished when huge spears blocked my path. I would have smacked right into them before I jerked my feet. I ran the other direction but that was blocked too, when white birds with colorful feathers hit the ground with their beaks.

I was already starting to run out of patience and when I saw robots on the only side available, I ran straight for the birds and leaped over all of them. I even plucked one out of the ground to use as a weapon if something came at me. I glanced back one more time and saw the first ships to unload their trained army. The numbers were painstakingly large and I bet they have more in the other ones.

What's worse, red mechanic creatures with wheels were advancing on me. I didn't have much time.

So how do you like it? This is Chenxx's Christmas present (hope you like it), but I hope others enjoy it too. Never fear for Chapter 2 is near. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Told you I was updating quick. So, let's get to the story shall we?

Death if Apart

Chapter 2

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

I was half asleep when I heard the birds screeching. I run outside and I see them doing unnatural things. They look like they were panicking because they were flying in bizarre ways. Some were going around in circles while others were zigzagging. Some birds even collided with other birds. What the heck is going on?

More questions were made when the ground shook after a big "BOOM!"

"Nuri!" yelled out an all too familiar Faerie, Grodel. He was the one who name me and took care of my sister and I.

"Grodel! Are you hurt?" I asked. "What was that?"

Grodel gulped, "I don't how or why. I don't know why this happened. No one knows this place and…"

I interrupted him, "Grodel, just tell me what just happened."

"The island's under attack."

At first I'm dumbfounded, but soon only one thought pierces through. I even spoke it out loud, "Where's Luna?"

Grodel looked away, "I don't know. She's not at her usual spot. If she was, she should have been able to come here."

Great, just great. Not only do I have to worry about the island, now I have to find my sister and protect her. Plus I have a feeling that whoever's attacking has more than I can deal with. So how am I supposed to do both?

Because I was starting to see creatures I never seen before coming to attack I quickly made a plan- do whichever comes first.

Okay, so basically I was winging it, but still. Even if I want to protect Luna more than the island, I'll still have to do both.

"Duck!" demanded Grodel. I did without asking, because whenever Grodel tells you to do something, you better do it or die. Funny, how that came out. I watched as thousands of particles of dirt flew in the sky as the cannonball hit the surface.

I grabbed Grodel by the shoulders and ordered him, "Wake up everybody. There's no chance we will win if everybody's asleep. Meanwhile, I'll go looking for Luna."

Grodel nodded in agreement.

Nuri ran off in search for Luna thinking it would be difficult, but it turns out he soon saw her running. The thing is, she was followed by pursuers and they didn't seem like the friendly type.

"Nuri!" she called out.

"Luna! I'm over here!" I ran towards her, knowing she'll need some help.

And that's when everything went downhill, starting with me being smacked across the field.

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I gasped when I saw Nuri groan as he got up after flying 10 yards across the ground. Then that's when I saw it. Standing above him with the fingers flat out was this gigantic white gloved hand. It didn't take long for me to piece to together the scene and what was going to happen. I charged straight toward Nuri and shoved him out of the way just as the hand was about to slam down at him. He was saved by the crushing hand.

I wasn't so lucky.

Pain reached into every single bone in my body as the hand came in contact. I screamed but it was soon cut off when the hand was now squishing me against the ground. I couldn't even see where Nuri was.

I couldn't breathe. I was getting so dizzy, that I would have fainted until a strong voice shouted.

"Stop! Master Hand, I command you to stop!" Those words were music to my ears.

As the hand lifted, I shakily got up on both feet feeling glad that the greatest pain had left, but that was soon diminished when the hand grabbed me and couldn't let me move. I gasped for air.

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

When I saw the hand grab my sister I lunged for it. The hand expected it though, and rose so high in the sky that I couldn't even reach it if I multiplied my height by five.

"Give her up, boy," came a voice. The owner showed himself seconds later. Coming out of the shadows was a red headed man with a thick body and a dark cape, "Say your goodbyes now, because that's the last time you'll ever see her. That's the main reason we came here. Keep on fighting and you'll die. So what will it be- death or no girl? You do realize that I'll still take the girl no matter what."

I stood up ready to fight, "I'm not letting her go anywhere."

He just chuckled in amusement. "Let's see how long that'll last." Then he rushed forward and struck a punch at my gut that made my own ribs crack. I tried hard not to fall or groan. I won't show him my weakness. I won't show him my fear.

I ran towards him unsheathing the sword Gordon lended me and prepared to strike, hoping it will hit a fatal mark.

It didn't.

He deflected my blow by just his hand. I knew instantly that this guy knew how to battle and he probably wasn't even trying to hurt me. He was just being a shown-off. A show-off who can give pain easily. He then unleashed multiple attacks that I had no idea about dodging or blocking. It wasn't long before the sword was knocked out of my hand and that I was at the edge of a cliff. He kicked me and I was clinging toward the top rocks with my hands. I looked down and wished I didn't. The rocks below me didn't look so safe to me.

I was feeling so tired that I didn't notice his foot above my hands until I saw the shadow. I widened by eyes as his foot descended.

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I wanted to scream and help Nuri in battle, but I was getting very light-headed and dizzy from the lack of air I received from being held in a tight position. The last thing I saw was seeing the monster drop my brother to the strong sharp rocks. I wanted to cry, but all I saw was black.

Yes! Finished the second chapter! Okay, so maybe it's late at night (at least for me), but I still did it. It would be great if everyone liked it. Especially you Chenxx since it's your present!


	3. Chapter 3

Back again! So here we go…

Death if Apart

Chapter 3

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I wake up feeling drowsy and find myself on a soft comfortable bed. I look around, hoping to find out where the heck I am and how to escape. Nuri won't be able to help me since he's… he's dead. No one can survive a fall like that and even if we're not normal humans that doesn't mean he's invincible. Heck, that monster easily tossed him around with ease.

With that happy thought, I vowed a promise. He did that just to save me and so I will not let it go in vain. I won't spend the rest of my life in this room. And, I'll find some way to keep the island alive. Nuri would have wanted it. So I glanced at the environment and tried to not cry.

Around me were these huge brick walls. On one of them, high up, was a window. On another side was a door. I ran towards it, pulling it, only to find it locked. Crap. My only chance was the window. The thing is, how do I get up there in the first place? I scrambled around the things in the room and found a thick long chain in a box.

I spot a rod that seems strong enough hanging above the window holding the red curtains. I grabbed the chain and try to swing it up high to my target. I watch, hoping the chain will reach, but it doesn't. I try again and this time the chain did hit the rod, but it soon slipped off. I growled and tried again and again. Nope, none of them wrapped around the rod without slipping. I attempted some more, but they came out worse. My arms were hurting, so I couldn't use the same force and strength I did before.

After resting for some minutes I decided to try again. I was about to swing the chain upwards when the voice made me stop.

"Nice try, but you still won't be able to get out. Accept it, and you can live a peaceful life ruling by my side."

I turned around and felt myself burning with anger. It was Mr. Redhead Dork who killed my brother. Thinking about my brother filled me energy and I swung the chain at him, hoping I could at least choke him and avenge my brother.

Too bad, my wishes just can't come true. He grabbed the chain and whipped it to my direction which made the chain hit my hand. I yelped and dropped the chain.

I backed away, but I put on a determined face.

The murderer stepped forward with one hand out, "I'm Ganondorf king of Shyamal and you will be the queen.

I looked at him, aghast. I spoke the rest of my thoughts out loud, "Queen? You attacked my home because of that? I'm fourteen, emphasis on the teen part. I'm not even in the twenties and I don't have any skills of being a ruler. I don't speak formal and I always break the rules. What makes you think I'll follow yours?"

"Because I have my ways of convincing people," answered Ganondorf. "People live in fear of me because of the things I have done. They consider you lucky. People would thrive for the chance of being a ruler, even if they have no power. You don't have much choice in this. Like I told the guy who stood up for you, there's still going to be the same outcome. Nothing will change if you do anything to resist." He was walking closer to me and I slowly stepped back. It didn't take long before I was at the wall and couldn't go anywhere else, but he was still coming closer. He was now only a yard away from me.

I immediately went towards my right, but he was quicker. He pushed my right arm towards the wall and had his other hand on the wall. "Only time will be wasted."

That's it, time for my last minute plan. I kneed him between the spot between his legs. The reaction was instantaneous. The total pain in his eyes with him lifting his grasp along with him moaning as he slowly came toward the floor gave me my chance. I swatted his arm away from mine and ran out of the open room making sure I locked and blocked it well with the furniture I spotted.

My shook my head back and forth wondering where the heck I should go and just picked whichever path seemed to have less guards. I picked up a case of knifes that were for decoration and prepared them for whichever enemy I would have to face. I stopped at one corner when I saw a whole bunch of them running with their weapons drawn and shields raised.

They were splitting up going to each hallway and door. I panicked. Those guards could probably deflect knives with those steel shields. When I heard them coming toward this hallway I went into the door nearest to me, without thinking. I look at the room with relief. It was a massive storage room. I climb the crates and metal supporting them. When my lookers opened the door I had already closed the laps of the box concealing me. The whole army splits up. They searched and found nothing. When I heard the door close I sighed in relief and got out.

I did it too early though. It seems that they left two guys behind and after seeing them looking at me I knew they saw me. They were running towards the door with me still up high.

No! I'm not going back! Not with all I've done! I searched for anything useful, hoping I could find a bazooka or something that could take out a whole army.

That's when I saw these statues. There were two. I moved closer but I tripped and landed on both on them. Then they glowed with such a bright light I couldn't even see. I backed away, accidentally pushing some boxes off.

When I could finally see, standing before me was a boy with a yellow creature that had red on its cheeks.

The boy with the hat spoke, "The name's Red and this is Pikachu. Who are you?"

Chapter 3 complete!

Pikachu and Red are introduced! Why were they statues and why in Ganondorf's castle? You'll find out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't have anything to say… Enjoy!

Death if Apart

Chapter 4

(Nuri's P.O.V)

I'm breathing hard, wishing badly for a drink of water. Never before had I felt so tired. Then again, I just climbed one not so sturdy cliff made of unstable rocks and did that… How I did it was the question that kept pondering. Also the one about how I'm still alive, too.

When that commander butthead left me to die from falling off the edge, I actually did fall down with the air pushing at my face. I was getting nearer and nearer towards the death giving rocks that I even prayed that it wouldn't be so painful.

Then get this, I stopped. Seriously, one second I was falling and the next I'm floating up in midair. Plus I was glowing. Could this day not be any weirder? At first when I stopped I felt like I was hit splat against a wall and I felt queasy. Oh, come on, you would be too, if the same thing happened to you.

The longer I was up, the longer I felt weaker so I stopped floating and scrambled up on the cracks and edges of the rocks.

So, let's go with the good and bad things that happened today.

The island was attacked and left in utter disaster along with many deaths - bad.

There are still some Faeries alive- good.

I was beaten up- bad.

I got thrown off a freaking cliff- bad.

I survived- good.

My own blood sister, the only one else left in my family, was kidnapped by some dude- major, total devastation of ultimate badness.

So far there's more bad than good, but the last kept on making me feel even worse. My sister is gone and was taken without me being able to do anything useful. This is the best first day of being fourteen (note the sarcasm).

I've walked away by the cliff some distance and was now nearing my house, or maybe I should put land I live on. There was nothing left, but ashes. I was paralyzed. Can anything else get worse?

"Nuri! Are you all right? You're not injured, right?" called out Grodel.

I didn't answer, I was still not moving. In fact, I didn't move until Grodel shook me.

"What?" I yelled.

"You're not hurt, so that means…- where's your sister?" asked Grodel.

My face instantly turned sober as I told him the news. His did too, the more he heard.

"Listen Nuri, not trying to make things worse or anything, but this is urgent. Come with me," he gestured me to follow him. Soon, we were in the village square, or at least what left on it. Many homes of many Faeries were destroyed or half destroyed, but that wasn't what bothered me.

So many of the Faeries were on the ground, shivering, which made it seem unusual, given that now the blazing sun was giving off some intense heat. Some of the Faeries were wounded, but others weren't hurt and yet they were doing the same thing.

"What's happening to them?" I wondered out loud.

Grodel with his sober face just said, "They're dying."

I give him a look that tells him to explain more and why.

He continues, "You and your sister are the main power source of this island. If one of you is gone, the power is decreased to half, but because your powers can only work together and not by being separated, we all die. Already, the changes are starting to take effect. At first, you feel it, and then slowly by slowly, the life of this island is gone. And when I mean all life that includes you and Luna, Nuri."

It takes awhile before it comes in. Yep, things just got worse.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I questioned.

He gives me a look that means- are you seriously that stupid, but then speaks after he sees me still in the dark, "You're going to have to take back your sister and come back here."

I shot him a glance of- you're kidding me right?

"Nuri, you're the only one who can do it," Grodel commented.

"But won't you all die, if I leave? Luna's gone and look at what happens, so imagine me gone, and I have a feeling that it will turn out worse." I claimed.

"Nuri, even if you're here, everything will die. Do you really want to know that their deaths would be your entire fault because you didn't even try to help your sister? Plus I know that you want to help her," chided Grodel.

I sighed because he was right, "How much time do I have?"

"About a month."

"What?" I yelled. That's too short. Trying to find someone in their house is too much time, but trying to find your sister in a world you never explored can take a lot of time.

"I know it sounds short, but let me tell you something, a month in that world is longer than what you think." He must have seen my confused face with eyebrows raised because he continued, "Time is altered, here, Nuri. Our island has time go by faster. We don't know why, but the reason might be because of your powers. "

I thought comes to me and so I say it aloud, "So that means I'm not really fourteen, right? I'm still thirteen or maybe even less than that since I'm not sure how much faster time is. And that means the same goes for Luna."

"You're wrong there," Grodel disagreed. "You're actually fourteen in that world. We did your birthdays the same day they would be in that world. Even if we weren't sure how much faster time is here than other's we still know when they happen."

"How?" I was curious.

"Ever wondered why you and your sister were called Nuri and Luna?" he grunted.

I shook my head, "No. Why does this matter?"

"When we rescued you, a strange thing happened. You glowed and then some light shot out of you towards your sister. Then light came out of her and shot toward the sky. Next thing we knew, the moon appeared glowing like it had never had before. It was a full moon which was odd because today wasn't the day the moon should have appeared and much less it showing it as a full moon." Grodel continued, "We named you Nuri and Luna because of that. Your light reached Luna and she was the moon. When light touches the moon, that's when the moon shows itself, glowing and beautiful. This explains why you two must be together. Without the light, the moon can't show itself and without the moon, light won't being able to show anything of its true power. Now do you understand why we need your sister so badly? The reason why only you can go is because us Faeries won't live a full day leaving this island. We live on your magic. When we found you, there were barely any of us and now the whole island is almost filled with us. In truth, we're weak. We're depending on you, Nuri. Everyone on this island, including your sister, is depending on you. You cannot fail. Understood?"

I nodded and spoke, "I understand. I'll go." This journey will likely not be a piece of cake, but I'm willing to do it for my rescuers, the other ones living on this island, and for my sister.

I quickly thought one thing, _I'm coming Luna. I'll bring you back. I won't let you die._

There it is! Sorry, if I didn't go into Luna's P.O.V. I'm thinking about doing it in the next chapter, though. Oh, and one more thing,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(Hey, I even wrote more than usual as a gift. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Like the last chapter, I still don't have anything to say. Weird… anyways let's go on to the chapter!

Death if Apart

Chapter 5

(Luna's P.O.V.)

Okay, I've seen plenty of weird things before, but to see living things come moving and be able to talk after touching them as statues was definitely over the top. I backed away, "My name's Luna, but how… how… how are you…"

"Let me guess, you're not from around here," commented the boy who called himself Red.

"Yeah, but still, how were you statues just seconds ago and then you're living?" I asked. "I don't know what type of a messed up world this is!" I think I was starting to have a panic attack. "Plus what are Pikachu? I've never seen or heard of them!"

"Listen…" Red started but he didn't finish because that's when the army came running in.

I silently cursed. "Look, I don't have much time, before those things take me back to that pervert Ganondorf. Do you have anything with you that could take out a whole army?"

I could tell that he seemed to have a lot of questions especially after a mentioned that pervert's name, but he'll have to wait because I can't answer questions under complete stress and fighting an army that knows how to wield weapons.

Red quickly scanned the battlefield then he lifted his head and asked, "Hey, what is their armor made from?"

"I don't know. I think it's some type of steel metal," I responded not understanding why it's important.

He flashed me a smile, "I know exactly what to do. Pikachu you know what to do, right?" For a second, that Pikachu looked a little devious.

By now, the army had reached us. They only needed to climb and they would grab us. At that instant, Red threw out some type of ball, but then it opened and out came another creature. It looked vaguely like a turtle, but it was blue. The turtle like creature then blew out such a massive amount of water, that I even wondered how the heck a creature that small could have so much water in their body. After soaking the army with the heavy liquid, the creature returned to its ball and that's when Pikachu leaped up in the air.

"Duck!" yelled Red. He had his body protect mine with his arms around me. After he pulled me under.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" yelled the yellow Pikachu as he let out a full burst of electricity. I swear I felt the burning heat from his electrifying attack. It was like a heat wave of pure energy. I heard the shouts and screams of pain from the army as they fell towards the ground. Others didn't say anything, probably because they didn't have time to do so.

Sometime later, I felt Red get off me. As I got up, I peeked down which was soon followed by having my mouth open. Every single soldier of Ganondorf's was on the floor. It was that quick, the fall of them.

I turned toward Red, "Pikachu can control electricity and that turtle creature can control water."

"Yeah, I figured that you would understand by just seeing it," he assumed.

I slowly laughed, "You know what? I'm not even going to ask how or why. I don't understand anything of this world, especially what is considered normal."

"Maybe at another time I'll tell you and you could maybe answer mine, but first let's get out of here," Red addressed.

"Couldn't have put it better," I smile as we hit the bottom and run out of the room.

Red spots a room with a wide open window. "There! Come over there!" he commands.

We enter with Pikachu trailing behind us. Red opens the window and throws another ball this time revealing some orange creature with wings.

"Charizard we're going to fly out of here!" he yelled. Charizard roared in response. Red gets on with Pikachu on his shoulder. He then extends his arm towards mine.

"Get on!" he said.

"Wait, are you sure he can hold all that weight?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Charizard is pretty strong. We won't fall," Red concluded. "Hurry!"

Because I trusted him, I did, wrapping my arms around his waist, so I don't fall. Charizard roared again and flew. It felt amazing, and we were flying at such a high speed. I laughed with joy and contempt. I was out of that castle. Away from the pervert. I wanted to keep it that way.

Red shot some glances at me, "Enjoying the flight?"

I grinned, "I think that's pretty self explanatory. It feels good to feel free again. What about you?"

He smiled back, "Exactly the same feeling."

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

I'm at the edge of the island staring at the sea waiting for what Grodel planned for me.

I turn when I hear his voice.

"We have a plan, Nuri, of how you'll get to the other world," he said.

"I'm listening," I indicated.

"We're going to teleport you."

"How?" I asked.

"With our power, of course," Grodel claimed.

"But that'll just speed up your deaths," I concurred.

"No matter what happens we'll all feel pain, but think about it. If you were going die with pain, wouldn't you want it quick and end the suffering? Also, it's the fastest way of transport. You don't have much time and do you really want to use it, building a boat and for the long journey it'll take?" Grodel questioned.

"No," I answer reluctantly.

Grodel spoke, "Good. Then, we shall proceed."

I finished the chapter on Christmas again! I already said Merry Christmas in the last one and since I just said it, I'm not bothering in putting it up again. If you think about it, it's like a Christmas present for you guys. Two chapters in one day. Usually I only put one, so there you have it. Of course this story was made for Chenxx, though.


	6. Chapter 6

I still have nothing much to say. What is going on with me? Let's just go with the story…

Death if Apart

Chapter 6

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I fell asleep on the flight. It felt so peaceful flying free, that I didn't notice that I was starting to feel drowsy. Plus Charizard and Red made me comfortable especially when I accidently used Red's back as a pillow.

I didn't wake up until I felt something on my stomach. My eyes opened to find that Pikachu was curling up before me. I realized he was cold and tired. I smile and hug Pikachu, hoping I gave him some warmth.

"Thanks for what you did. I wouldn't have made it out there without you," I said. Pikachu smiles and falls asleep in my arms. I pet his head and give him some warmth.

"Looks like he fell asleep," said Red. At first I was startled, because I forgot all about him. Then I let my shoulders fall down.

As if he could hear us, Pikachu lets out a loud snore.

"So…" I start, "I'm guessing now it's time for questions and answers, right?"

Red just shrugs, "If you're not too tired. I'm all for it."

"I slept the entire time we flew and I slept in Ganondorf's castle. I'm fine."

"Good, so you go first." Red said. "Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

I'm tapping my foot, waiting for everyone to come. I'm still not so sure about the whole teleportation idea, but it's worth a try.

Within minutes, the whole population of Faeries has come. Some are giving me reassuring smiles, while others, well if looks could kill… I would have died countless times if I would have more than one life. I try to turn my back away from them, but they're everywhere, surrounding me. The only way I wouldn't see them is if I cover my eyes, and I'm not going to embarrass myself among so many. So, I usually have my eyes stare at the ground or sky. Plus, I'm still thinking about Luna, and how she's doing. Why did he want her anyway? I couldn't come up with any reason. Plus, Luna's not exactly the obeying type, but does he know that? My head was overwhelmed with these thoughts.

I'm freed though, when I hear Grodel voice.

"Everyone, we must begin the steps to do teleportation! We'll first start off with position. Each and every single one of you must spread out your arms in front and touch the shoulders of one. Front circle, you just leave your arms hanging," ordered Grodel.

They all followed his instructions, even the ones who hate me.

He then turned towards me. He handed me a backpack and said, "Put this on, you'll need it. In it are supplies and some weapons. Keep in mind, though, that the ones that have a crescent moon are for Luna."

I give him an unsure glance and asked, "Weapons? Since when could Luna handle weapons?" I didn't like the idea that my sister could fight with weapons. Just the thought of her carrying a sword or axe made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't have much practice with a sword and the fighting I did with that commander who took her was very rare. It's a miracle he didn't kill me.

The thing is, it just felt wrong to think that my sister was a better fighter. Okay, so I was feeling a little jealous.

Rolling his eyes, because Grodel (who knows me almost as good as Luna) probably knew what I was thinking just responded with, "Just give them to her. Use them only if it's a life or death situation and if you don't have anything else to fight with." He raised his voice and spoke to the Faeries, "Now front circle put your hands on Nuri and concentrate with all your power!" Grodel joined the front circle of Faeries and proceeded with his orders.

When I felt their hands touch me, I almost flinched. I felt a spark of magical energy surge through me. The Faeries were glowing and chanting, deep in concentration. More power came through as each second ticked by. I closed my eyes too, and felt my own magic reacting.

Then, I feel a rush tingle everywhere in my body. I open my eyes to see what happen, and just stare at my surroundings.

There were no Faeries around me. No one was next to me. No one was touching me. I take in the scenery and see the trees of a forest.

I'm not on my island anymore.

Which begs the question, where am I?

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I'm just finishing telling Red my story.

"And that's when I saw your statues and I accidently touched them. They glowed and I met you and Pikachu. That's all," I finished.

Red just stares and is quietly thinking. "And do you know why he wanted you to be his queen?" he asked, thoughtfully.

"None at all. I told you already, I'm only fourteen. He just attacked the island and killed… killed my brother," I stumbled. I was really close to tears now. I even bit my lip to stop from shaking and dared not to let one drop slide down my cheek.

Red understood immediately what I was doing and extended his arms. I didn't hesitate as I went into them.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Just let it out. You won't do any better if you hold it in, until you just can't. It's better to do it now."

I sniffed and let the couple of tears fall down, then more and more. Soon, my top parts of clothes are wet.

Then, Pikachu woke up from the spot I left him, and came towards me. When he's next to me he nuzzled me with his head. I let go of Red and hugged Pikachu.

"Thanks again. You always make things better, Pikachu."

I looked at Red and said, "You too. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome. Now which do want to go first? Your questions or my story?" He asked.

I thought for a while and answered, "Story. Maybe some of my questions will be answered with it."

And there's Chapter 6. Hopefully everyone had a good Christmas. If you didn't, well New Year is coming and maybe you can celebrate and make up for it then.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes! I'm back and I actually have something to say! It's… oh great I forgot. So much for a big announcement. Maybe I'll have something to say at the end of the chapter.

Death if Apart

Chapter 7

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

I'm been walking around the forest, searching, although what I was searching was a mystery. I didn't know exactly what to look for. Yes I know I'm looking for my sister, but I doubt with my luck that she would just randomly pop out of nowhere. People? Not exactly. Sure they could maybe help me in my journey for my search, but this is a new world. Who knows how they will treat me.

Let's just put it this way, basically I'm searching for anything, and I mean anything, that will help me in finding my sister and rescuing her.

Okay, so I didn't have much, but at least it was something.

I stopped sharp when I heard a branch break. Immediately, I tried to search for supplies only to have my backpack be taken from my grasp as a blue sparking whip swung it away from me. I run, but then I'm punched under the stomach to a tree.

Then the attacker had their arm against my chest, not letting me move and I saw the whip raised. The shift of movement allowed me to see the face of my attacker and I saw it was a… a girl with blond hair in a ponytail.

I kicked, but she dodged it by jumping off me which allowed me to escape her crackling whip. It left a huge burnt mark for the tree, though. The bark of the tree wasn't brown anymore. It was just pitch black with a chunk broken off. Ouch. Sorry tree.

But I didn't have time to worry about a tree. Did I forget to mention that I have an attacker who has a weapon and knows how to use it?

I tried to punch at her, but part of me felt wrong. At the island, we have this rule about not harming other people, especially girls. I learned that the hard way from Grodel after I hit Luna with a rock. I don't know why I did it, but I doubt that I'll remember the reason now.

Hoping that I could find some way out of this and that it might distract her I start questioning her, "Who are you? Where am I? Is there anyone else around here?"

She responded with a swing of her leg towards mine dropping me face first to the floor.

The blond- haired female finally spoke with questions of her own, "Who are you and why are you asking those questions?"

Well I was already brought down (and I had a feeling she could probably do it again) so I told the truth, "My name's Nuri and I'm not from around here."

"Then why are you here?"

I croaked the words, with shame, "To find my sister. She was kidnapped by a man with red hair."

She backed away from me and asked, "Did he have a cape and possess dark power?"

I nodded.

She grunted, "That's Ganondorf, alright. The name's Samus and I think I could help you with your problem."

(Luna's P.O.V.)

Now Red was starting to tell his story.

"Pikachu and I are known as Smashers. Smashers are people/creatures who usually brawl against each other. We're basically known as fighters. Although technically it's my Pokémon who are the Smashers. They do all the fighting; I come up with plans and orders for them to attack, but sometimes I let them do their own thing and find their own style of brawling," he explained.

"Anyways, there are many of us smashers. We also fight together against any major forces of evil," Red continued. "You see, it wasn't a long time ago that Ganondorf had ruled. He's actually a Smasher. He and some other Smashers who are known as enemies to some other friends of mine created chaos and are now rulers. I'm not exactly sure what happened, because I was statue before his plan really took place."

I couldn't keep myself from asking one question, "So how were you and Pikachu turned into statues?"

"Nowadays, there are only two ways a Smasher can become a statue. The first one known as the natural way is when the opponent of a Smasher beats you. The other way was the way I became a statue," Red kept on talking. "The other way is by some type of machinery like a canon/gun. It charges its dark power and shoots a black powerful arrow at you. When you're hit, you instantly turn into a statue. It's painful."

Ouch. It sounds like being stabbed in the heart, an instant silence with the eyes wide open. Sure you might groan or croak, but then you're lifeless.

"Pikachu and I, along with a few other smashers were on a mission. We noticed suspicious things happening around, but we didn't know who was at fault. That was our mission. To find out who was doing this, find out their plans, and stop them from proceeding anymore. We failed."

His voice was filled with so much shame that I felt really bad for him. To know that you failed a mission that can affect many things badly and then turned into the statue to prevent you from doing anything must feel horrible. I know I would. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen. Actually, it probably won't happen since I am after all from a different world. Then again, I still don't understand everything yet about how this world works.

Not wanting to make Red feel worse, but because I have a burning curiosity I asked him, "How exactly did it happen?"

Pikachu shifted his movement in my arms, showing his discomfort in what we're talking. Red took a deep breath and finally answered with anger in his eyes, "We were betrayed."

So who's to blame? Sorry, you'll probably won't find out until the next year (I'm most likely to update tomorrow, though). I wish you all for a Happy New Year. Let's celebrate these last few hours of 2010 okay? Let's make the best of it. Let's enjoy the last and first days of a year. Go 2011!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Happy New Year's everyone! Now time for the story….

Death if Apart

Chapter 8

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

Samus told me she knew a way out of this forest. She told me to follow her and so I did, relived to have some help.

While we were walking she told me more about Ganondorf. She said that he was some butthead who is the enemy of Link (whoever he was) and had this way about doing things he only wants. She also told me that she was a Smasher and explained what that was. She then added later that Ganondorf was one too, which made me feel better- not. And you know what made that feeling seem more heavyweight? The fact that he rules a freaking kingdom which means he has a huge army.

My hopes of rescuing my sister were getting lower and lower. The only two reasons it wasn't completely gone was one, she was my sister and I know she would have done the same thing for me. The other one was because I had Samus. She's a great fighter, unlike me. I really need some type of intense training. Sure the two people who can beat me up easily were Smashers, but still. I can't stand being known to be so weak.

So I did what I just had to ask, "Samus?"

She turned around, "What?"

"Do you… do you think you could teach me some fighting tips?"

She seemed startled by my question. Then she slowly chuckled, "Never had someone ask me that before, especially not from a boy. I could try, but what's your weapon?"

I showed her my sword that was very easily compactable and was now hanging from my side instead of sitting in the bag. I learned the hard way, to always have one of your weapons with you after having Samus throw the bag out of my reach.

She looked at for some time then spoke, "I can probably teach some things such as close combat, but I'm no expert with swords. I know someone who does, though. How about once we get out, we'll meet him?"

I nodded in approval but then she said, "We still have a good amount of time before we reach this forest. Why don't you tell me how you got here?"

And I opened my mouth and did.

(Luna's P.O.V.)

"By who?" I asked.

"There were five of us- Pikachu, me, Marth, Samus, and Link. We got in a secret building by drain pipes."

::Flashback told::

"What is this place?" asked Link.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it's something bad," Marth replied.

"Shut up Marth," Samus said.

"This seems like a huge place. Samus, report to the others what we found so far."

"Sure, Link. I'll see you guys later." And Samus left.

"Well, let's search some more," Red added.

"Yeah let's go guys."

They entered more rooms finding information. Slowly things came together.

"Guys! Come over here!" yelled Link.

"What is it?" asked Marth.

"It's a map with armies on it!"

"What?" Red asked.

"Look!" Link pointed to the sections of territory on the map. Many of them were dots. "And on the back are battle tactics. Plus, on the top, it says all hail Ganondorf, king of all!"

"BOOOOM!"

The walls were destroyed with an army marching in.

"Pika…chu!" yelled Pikachu as electricity burst towards the army knocking them out or paralyzing them.

"Come on!" Link ran out of the room.

They ran while fighting and went down the sewer pipes.

They were running away, with Link at the lead, then Red with Pikachu at his side, and lastly Marth along with an army trailing behind them.

"Pika!" screeched Pikachu before he turned into a statue.

Red stopped, seeing the scene. Link saw it too, because he was running towards them, but it was too late, because a wall formed separating him.

Red turned to see who shot Pikachu and saw Marth grinning holding a cannon with the face of a dragon.

"Marth! How could you!" Red yelled, infuriated.

"In this world, friendship is useless," Marth responded and the cannon fired hitting Red. Red didn't even say anything as he saw nothing, but black.

::End of Flashblack::

His eyes lowered toward the ground as the silence washed upon us. Pikachu's eyes did the same thing. I was just staring at both of them with pity. I come over toward Red with Pikachu on one side of my arms and hug both of them.

"I'm sorry, Red, for what happened."

Red seemed startled to be the one comforted. Then he hugged back along with Pikachu.

"It seems we both have sad pasts that aren't so long ago," he said.

"Guess so. So what will we do now?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about searching for my other Smasher friends. They're probably deeper in concealment."

I thought about it, but then said, "But wait. What should I do about my home?"

"I… I thought you said you needed your brother to power the island and that you couldn't do it with only one of you," Red replied, trying his best to steer clear of mentioning my dead brother. It wasn't working that well, but because he was trying, I try to look like I wasn't saddened by what he said.

"I guess that's true and plus, I don't even know how to get back," I said trying to convince myself. "Well I guess I'll follow you, then. Or are we flying?"

"We're going to be walking. Some things are easier to find on ground."

"Alright. Let's go."

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

I had already finished my story that Samus was almost finishing hers. She said she stayed here for some time after the strange disappearance of her friends. Only one of them came back some time later.

"Link came back deranged and tired. He was also pissed yet sad. He told me that Pikachu and Red were trapped. He then said that Marth was a traitor," Samus said.

"Then chaos came. The Smasher Mansion was bombed. I'm not sure what happened to the other Smashers. After that, Ganondorf attacked the kingdom. With all the confusion, it was all under his grasp. Now he's a ruler. A sick despicable ruler."

She stopped and I realized that we were out of the forest.

"Welcome to the sad kingdom of Shyamal, ruled by the hated Ganondorf."

So there's the chapter. I know the chapter seems to be filled with sad. There's not much of adventure here, but I felt it was necessary to explain what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Death if Apart

Chapter 9

**(Nuri's P.O.V.)**

Samus and I entered the town, through some secret passage. Turns out, there's a crack in the wall. I guess Ganondorf doesn't send many people to do inspections.

It turns out the crack is supposedly covered by some house. Samus slid open the door and entered the dark room of the house. Then she opened a closet and threw a dark cloak at me.

"Put this on, so that we won't be spotted," she told me. She too, was wearing a black hood over her head.

I follow her orders and then she opened the door, where we stepped outside, and for a second I wished I hadn't.

Everyone outside looked deranged and some had to hold on the sides of houses for support, to be able to walk. No one was smiling; instead many were frowning and scowling. This kingdom seemed more liked a huge prison.

Samus nudged me to keep on walking and I followed her. After walking what seemed like an hour, she stopped at the blacksmith's shop. The vendor looked at her and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and gestured us to a back door. When opened, all you saw was a small room. Samus took off her hood, and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

Samus just chuckled, "I could say the same thing to you. Now come out and show your face."

"Who's your companion?"

"He's Nuri. Don't worry, he's not an enemy."

Finally the owner of the voice showed himself. He had elfish ears an wore green clothing. "Alright, I showed myself, so what do you need?"

"Your skills in teaching," Samus replied. "Nuri here wants to learn how to fight with a sword, Link. Do you think you could teach him, in a short time?"

Link glanced over at me, "Depends. Why in a short time?"

"Because I'm going to attack Ganondorf's castle for a rescue," I answered.

His eyes widened. "For who?"

"My sister."

"As for me, I have something important there, along with some other friends," Samus added.

"Let me guess, your suit?" Link assumed since she didn't wear it.

"Yep."

"And by friends, you mean some Smashers."

"Right again."

"Who were petrified."

"Correct. Wow you figured all three. And the grand prize is teaching Nuri how to fight," Samus said.

"How much time do you have?" Link asked me.

I answered, "Not much." Actually I had no idea how much time I had to bring Luna back to home in my definition of time. All I know is that it's less than a month in this world. "Less than a month, at most," I added.

Link crossed his arms and just responded with, "Then you and I need to fight, now."

**(Luna's P.O.V.)**

Red, Pikachu and I have been searching for any traces of their Smasher friends for a while now. So far, no luck.

The sun is hot, and I'm starting to sweat. I pull another leaf branch away from my walking path and that's when I notice something odd. With the sun shining I notice the reflection of something on the ground.

No sooner later, I'm on my knees digging in the ground with my bare hands. After brushing off all of the dirt, I see what the thing, truly was. Sparkling with the sun touching the gold was a winged heart locket.

I open it and see two figures in a picture. One was a brown haired girl in a dress while the other wore green all over and had blond hair. Both had elf- looking ears and were smiling, showing their signs of love to another.

My finger slips and it accidentally move a small handle. Right after that, I hear Moonlight Densetsu, a song that's widely commonly played from where I'm from.

"Luna?" that's all Red says when the melody is playing in the air. Pikachu is leaping toward the tree standing nearest to me. And all is silent as I softly sing the lyrics,

**A/N The words said are the Japanese original sounding lyrics. The words after it are English translations.**

_Japanese… _

"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
Yume-no nakanara ieru  
Shikou kairo-wa shouto-sunzen  
Ima-sugu aitai-yo  
Nakitaku naru-yo-na moonlight  
Denwa mo dekinai midnight  
Datte junjou doushiyou  
Haato-wa mangekyou  
Tsuki-no hikari-ni michibikare  
Nando-mo meguri-au  
Seiza-no matataki kazoe uranau koi-no yukue  
Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no  
Mirakuru-romansu

Mo-ichi-do futari-de weekend  
Kami-sama kanaete happy-end  
Genzai-kako-mirai mo  
Anata-ni kubittake  
Deatta toki-no natsukashii  
Manazashi wasurenai  
Ikusenman-no hoshi-kara anata-o mitsukerareru  
Guuzen mo chansu-ni kaeru ikikata-ga suki-yo

Fushigi-na kiseki kurosushite  
Nando-mo meguri-au  
Seiza-no matataki kazoe uranau koi-no yukue  
Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no  
Mirakuru-romansu  
Shinjite-iru-no mirakuru-romansu"

[A/N English translations…

_"Sorry if I'm not gentle"  
I can say that in my dreams.  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
I want to see you, now isn't soon enough.  
Just about ready to cry, moonlight,  
Can't call, midnight._

_Because I'm so naive, what can I do?  
My heart is a kaleidoscope!  
Led by the moonlight,  
Often we meet by chance.  
The twinkling count of stars foretells love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same planet  
Miracle romance_

May we have together just one more weekend  
O God, please grant us a happy end  
In the present, past, and future  
I'll always be in love with you  
When we first met, that dear  
Glance you gave me, I won't forget  
From out of the millions of stars, I'll find you.  
Changing coincidences into chances, I love this way of life!

A mysterious miracle is headed our way.  
Often we meet by chance  
The twinkling count of stars foretells love's whereabouts.  
Born on the same planet,  
Miracle romance.  
One thing I still believe in, miracle romance]

After the last word is said, Red, Pikachu, and I are broken out of the trance. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and his eyes bulged when he sees the picture. When Red saw the picture he put a sober face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He hesitated, but finally said "That picture is Link with his love Zelda. He gave it to her and she never took it off. Whenever Link left on a mission or something, she would always listen to it, and wrap her hands around it. She didn't even let people touch it."

"So why is it here?"

"I don't know," Red says and then he stared into the locket again, "And that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Ohhhhh… mysterious. Why was Zelda's locket buried? And why does Luna know the song so well? What happened to the other Smashers?

Well sorry, but that's the end… of this chapter. Hopefully, next chapter will be up soon. School is back for me again, so I can't promise anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Death if Apart

Chapter 10

(Nuri's P.O.V.)

After a few conflicted moments of shock, Link explained the fight was to show my style of battling. Plus he said it would show my strong and weak points in battling.

Link pushed a rug and then pulled open a trapdoor that was well camouflaged. He motioned Samus and me to go in and he closed the trapdoor after he went. I looked around and realized we were in some private tunnel. On the sides were armor and other things that I figured were Links.

I glanced around some more and I noticed a picture of someone. Samus noticed me staring at it and answered my question.

"That's a picture of Zelda. She's a princess who's loved by Link, and my friend."

I nodded and remained silent, thinking about what happened to her.

We finally reached the end where there are some stairs.

Link scaled them with Samus and I then lifted up another door.

Outside, we were in some sort of battlefield, but surrounding it were the tallest trees, which was pretty good concealment. Link unsheathed his sword and I did too.

Link took a deep breath. "Alright. Samus?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Mind being the…"

"Sure. I'll be the ref. Ready? GO!"

I didn't waste time in attacking Link. I charged at him with my sword. I striked at him going overhead, but Link deflected the attack with his own sword. Link kicked me as we were trying to push each other with our own force. I fell, but managed to hit Link with my sword. I got hit a few times with his sword, but I managed to deflect some of them. I rolled to my right as Link stabbed the ground, and stood up as he managed to free it from the ground's grasp. We clashed and slashed, everyone once in awhile I would hit Link, but it wasn't enough.

After some time, being tired, Link managed to hit my hand with the hilt of his sword, causing me to have the sword flying out of my hands and skid across the floor.

Link had the blade less than a centimeter away from my face.

"I think this is pretty self- explanatory, but since I didn't say anything else, I'll say it," Samus said. Then she added with much enthusiasm- not, "Link won, hurray for him."

Link removed his weapon and put it away. Then he offered his hand and I accepted as he helped me get up. I felt bad that I didn't survive longer, but Link seemed to be reading my mind.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. You have the idea of fighting right, just not the timing and ability to do the actions perfected. How long have you been learned to fight with a sword."

"Truthfully, I have no idea," I admitted. I seriously wished I knew time in two worlds. Unfortunately, they haven't discovered that.

"Anyways, I'd suggest you get some rest," Link advised. "I got a room I can lend you. Get a good night's sleep. We'll train early tomorrow."

"Plus, we'll work on your stamina, power, and strength," Samus added.

Even though I had a feeling that it'll be a long day tomorrow, I nodded my head. Luna's counting on me and I can't let her down. I hope she's okay.

(Luna's P.O.V.)

After the whole necklace/singing incident, Red and I were still searching. I felt like the necklace was the only thing we were going to find today.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu alarmed. He was gesturing toward some marks left on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Let me see," Red said. He blew softly on the dirt and slowly identified them. "They're footprints. Not fresh, but definitively not really old either. Let's see…" He slowly followed the path where they came from.

Then they disappeared. There were no more tracks.

"I don't get it. Where did they come from?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. This place feels familiar though as if…"

"As if what?" I asked as I stepped forward, trying to find anything useful.

Red opened his mouth, but never said a work because just then, the ground under my feet collapsed. I had nothing else to hold on as I fell, screaming.

"No!" Red yelled as he came forward, just in time to catch my hand.

"Than… Than… Than… Thanks." I coughed out with my voice trembling.

"Thank me later after I get you out of this hole. Now lend me your other hand," he instructed, "and try to have your feet relax on some stable ground."

"Alright," I grunted as I followed his advice, and slowly he pulled me out the ground with him doing much of the work. We were both breathing heavily. Me, out of sheer terror and Red out of the use of strength he used as he brought me up to the surface.

Then, the ground shook again and a huge crack appeared right before Red and me. It was too late to run before more cracks formed and the place I was sitting slowly crackled in to pieces.

I screamed again. Not again! Pikachu, Red, and I were all falling. Nobody can help me now!

Red, thinking quickly, grabbed another one of his Poke balls (he explained them while we were searching) and threw it in patch of area that was still standing. It opened, but I couldn't see what Pokémon came out, we were too deep.

Soon enough, some vines circled around my waist to Red's and stopped our falls. Pikachu landed on Red's head and was clinging so hard with a wild look in his eyes. I think it was pretty self- explanatory that he was just as freaked out as me and Red.

Red huffed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Bulbasaur. I own you big time. Can you get us out of here?"

He seemed so calm. I guess that means he really trust that Bulbasaur. Once I get out, I'll probably hug it with eternal gratitude, err at least once it unwraps the vines off of Red and I. After that thought, I noticed how close I was to Red and blushed. Thank god it was dark. I didn't want anyone to see it, especially Red.

Bulbasaur slowly got us out of that seemingly never-ending pit. Soon I began to see light again.

Thinking about light gave me a weird thought. The pit had no light, but yet I remember being able to identify Pikachu clearly on Red. I was also able to see Red, but it's impossible to see things in the pit. Then I slowly realized that I was able to vaguely see something in the deep or was I imaging it.

I thought it over and decided I was going delusional. I've fallen two times in a hole in less than half an hour. I was just going paranoid.

After some more time, we were out of the hole and I finally saw what a Bulbasaur looked like. As soon as Red and my feet touched the ground, the vines lessened their grip and let go of me.

"Umm…" Red spoke, clearly feeling weird about the position we were in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned my head to the side since I was starting to blush some more. Why am I anyway? There's nothing go on between me and Red. Nothing at all, but then, why am I feeling weird?

_You fell in a hole_, I told myself._ You've gone crazy. Snap out of this paranormal fantasy and put it together. Red is just a helpful, kind friend, nothing else. _

Do you know how sad it is to find out you can't convince yourself? Because the thing is, I wasn't completely sure I believed myself.

FINALY! I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO GET ON THE LAPTOP AND UPDATE!

Yeah… I hadn't updated my usual daily way. It wasn't my fault that someone had to use the computer where this was saved.

Love is in the air! Luna's getting some feelings for Red and of course Link's in love with Zelda. I'm noticed that in so many fanfics of Super Smash bros there was hardly anybody making a story with some love for Red. Even in the Pokémon fanfics there weren't much. *Sniff sniff* They're mostly about AshXMistry or even GoldXCrystal. There aren't even that much of Pokémon Ranger stories! Wait… I'm getting off topic. This is a Super Smash Bro's fanfic not a Pokémon one.


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am, once again! Yeah I know, I hadn't updated my usual way, but that's because the school grading period was ending and I had to finish up things that were going to affect my grade. Now that it's ended, I have no homework (Hallelujah!) and was able to update this chapter.

Death if Apart

Chapter 11

(Nuri's POV)

I yawned after I woke up and got out of bed.

"Well someone's a big fan of sleeping."

I looked up seeing Samus standing next to the door partially annoyed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You're late for training. Link's getting impatient."

"What?"

"We told you to wake up early. Now hurry. Meanwhile I'll do my best in a distraction." And with that she left the room. For a second I was a little suspicious in what she'd called a distraction, but I shook it off.

I changed in clothes that seemed fit for training and headed out.

As I walked up the stairs I realized that Samus and I have different meanings for a distraction. I jumped out of the way as an all too familiar sizzling blue whip was crashing too close for my comfort. Then I heard some more grunts as I saw Samus battle with Link who was fighting with his sword.

Then Link finally seemed to notice me, and stopped the battle.

"So you're finally here. I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm a heavy sleeper and I didn't have much rest before I came here."

"Next time, wake up earlier," Samus advised. "Anyways, I think this wraps it up, let's get to some training. So Nuri, have you done any hand to hand combat?"

Crap. I knew this was going to be a painful day.

(Luna's POV)

Red, Pikachu, and I, had bunked together in a tree since it was freezing at night. At first I didn't want to, but the cold won me out and soon I was pressed together with him. I heard his steady heartbeat as my head rested against his chest. Pikachu was squeezed in between us, since he was cold too. Slowly we each went to sleep.

Morning came and we ate breakfast from berries that Red found.

"It's hardly anything, but we had to get away from the town quick," Red said with shame.

"Don't worry. They taste pretty good. I can last on this. I'd never really eaten what these people call a feast," I admitted.

He rose his eyes in question, "What do you mean?"

"Well on the island, the Faeries, they don't eat. They live off by the energy of the island. My brother and I were the only ones who actually ate. They weren't fans of feeding us, but they managed even if it was a small portion. They never gave us more unless if it was an emergency, where the food was considered a medicine."

"Oh," Red said. "Well maybe after Ganondorf is brought down, you'll have your feast."

I smiled, "Then let's get moving. Do you know where exactly to go?"

"No," he answered, "but I'm hoping if I find the Smash Mansion, that I might find some clues to what happened to the Smasher and where the survivors might be."

"Okay so what does it look like?"

"It _**was**_ or at least I hope it still is a large mansion with brown paint, numerous rooms for each Smasher, dining room, training room, etc., the front door was large and gold, and there was a statue of a smash ball in every hallway. In the front of the mansion was a huge, shining, golden statue of the smash ball that was made to be just like a real one."

I felt my heart jump when he mentioned the last sentence. I asked, "What's a smash ball?"

"Oh, they're something like this," he said as he drew in the dirt slowly explaining its function.

The more lines he made, the more I felt jumpier. The placement of those lines seemed so familiar, but why? Did I see them before?

As he drew the last line, I jerked as my eyes widened in shock as I realized the answer. Pikachu sprang up with his tail high in the air, ready to shock any enemy down. Red noticed too and simply asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've seen that before."

"Where?"

"When we were falling in that pit, before Bulbasaur saved us. I noticed something sparkling. It looked exactly like that and it moved."

Red got on his feet, "We need to go back there."

"Why? In the hole I saw it move." I stated.

"Because the large statue in front of the mansion moves too," Red answered as he ran towards the hole.

Out of breath, I had reached Red as he was on the edge of what almost were our deaths.

(Red's POV)

I took out Charizard and asked him if he could make a small fire in the hole. He obeyed as I kept peeking in. After more attempts, I got up, feeling exasperated.

"I can't see anything."

"Then I guess I'll have to go in the hole," Luna said.

"No," I quickly rejected the idea. I saw how shaken up she was after the first time she fell. It got much worse after the second. Plus her brother died off a cliff. That wasn't helping her at all.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm just not sure if that's a good idea," I replied.

"If I saw it before, I know I can find it again, Red." I knew she was trying to convince me. "Get Bulbasaur to take us down. Then we'll search around. Come on, there's nothing to lose, only the chance of gain."

I sighed because she had a point there, "Alright."

I did what she told me, and soon we reached the bottom.

I reached in my pocket and got out Charizard's Poke ball to create some type of light source. I stopped when Luna spoke to me.

"Don't take out Charizard," she warned.

"What? How else will we see?" I was confused. How did she even know that I was taking out Charizard?

"With my eyes," she answered. "We can't use Charizard here. You never know it something's flammable and there's always a chance that there's something electric here, so that takes out Squirtle."

Again, she has a point. I didn't question her about her eyes, because I figured it was some sort of natural ability she had. I guess she has this all under control.

So how am I supposed to help?

Does the pit lead to the Smash Mansion? Will Luna and Nuri find each other, even if it looks like they're getting farther and farther away? Questions shall keep uprising with the answers slowly appearing.


	12. Chapter 12

Death if Apart

Chapter 12

(Luna's POV)

It turns out the hole is bigger than I thought. It's huge. As we explore, I notice how there's burnt marks on the ground. There's hardly anything useful. Everything's was burnt and went down in ashes. Anything that wasn't on fire was in pieces, like the wood and stone.

"Twang!"

I turned around to where the sound came from, and I saw Red holding his foot.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't see and so I accidentally bumped into whatever this thing is," he replied, pointing to something sticking out of the ground. As soon as he said that, I felt pretty guilty. It probably wasn't a smart idea to bring someone who can't see in this darkness and not aid them.

Trying to make me feel better, I wondered about the thing he bumped into. There was hardly anything large and solid here underground.

Because I figured it might be a clue I said, "Really? Why don't I check it?"

Red shrugged his shoulders, "You're the one who can only see."

I came over and noticed that near towards the right of where Red stumbled upon was a feather. That's strange, why was this here? Do birds live here or what?

I blew on the feather, trying to get rid of as much dust and dirt as possible off of it and actually blew away quite a significant amount of dirt from the ground. Suddenly, I noticed there was another one on the surface and I craned my neck to make sure I was seeing it for real.

Red coughed, "Judging that a bunch of dust came over, I'm guessing you found something. Am I right?"

"Yep," I answered. "I found a feather. I'm guessing it's supposed to be white, but since it's been here for some time, I'm not 100% sure. I just noticed there's another one." I pulled it, but it didn't budge.

"That's weird," I told myself.

"What?"

"Oh," I was startled, "I didn't think you were listening."

"Well I was, so what's weird?"

"The feather won't come out, no matter how hard I pull it."

"Let me help."

After multiple tugs, we still couldn't get it out and it was just a feather.

"Why won't it come out?" I murmured.

"Why don't we dig it out?" Red suggested.

Since we had no better plan, we did, with our bare hands.

Time passed and Red jerked.

"What?"

"The feathers are attached, as if they form a… a… wing." His eyes turn bigger and he digs through, rapidly.

"Red, what's going on? Why are you panicked and stressed?"

"There's someone I know who was white wings."

It takes time for the words to settle in. Red didn't even wait for my reaction, for he was still shoving dirt.

"You mean…" I say my thoughts aloud. "You don't think underneath is a Smasher friend of yours, do you?"

"I wish I could disagree, but I'd be lying."

My eyes widened at the last word. It seems I learn new things every day. First, there are these creatures called Pokémon. Then there's people/creatures that are Smashers and fight each other. When one's knocked out, they turn into statues.

I don't know what normal means anymore.

Some time ago, I would have gone insane, or have I already had? Or is insanity really the "real" sane?

I think we can all tell, I'm starting to slowly lose my threads. After all, no one else is left for me. I have no family. The Faeries will die slower, yes, which means it'll only be more torturous death. Plus, I wouldn't be able to stand it, that I'm too weak to let them live. I'll go suicidal, that is if desperation doesn't catch up. Let's face it, I'm all alone.

I was such in deep thought, that I didn't notice Red was done digging and was staring at me.

"Luna? You all right?"

I jerked and lied, "Yeah, what are you talking about? I'm fine!" I got to my feet since I knew I probably couldn't take it anymore if I kept lying. "You know what? While you're getting your friend I'll go ahead and keep searching."

I didn't even wait for his answer, I quickly ran away, with my thoughts lingering behind me.

(Red's POV)

I didn't even get to say anything when Luna took off.

She seemed a little shaken. Did I do anything or was I really that useless to her that made her thought she was better off alone?

Neither choice made me feel so great.

I turned to the hole I made.

I wondered how Pit got here. After all, he has wings, doesn't he? Wouldn't they make it easier to escape pursuers?

I guessed I'd soon find out. I stretched my arm out and had my hand touch the dirty statue. In no time, a burst of light came out and illuminated the pit we were in. Then I heard some shuffling and soon, standing before me was a dark dirty-looking angel.

"Ugh. Where am I?"

"Pit, it's me, Red. You probably can't see me in the darkness.

Suddenly, in quick movement I found glowing blue arrow directed at me.

"Don't you dare move!" he demanded. "And… wait, Red? What are you doing here?"

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Geez. I thought you were going to let it go and second of all I should be the one asking you that question."

"Well that's complicated since I don't know where I even am! So, what about you?"

"Well we"

"We? Who else is with you?" Pit interrupted.

"I'm just with my Pokémon and Pikachu, along with Luna."

"Who's she?"

"She-" Once again I was interrupted, but not by Pit. It was a scream, coming from someone who I knew well even if we haven't met that long ago.

"Luna!" I ran towards wherever it came from in the pitch darkness. I didn't know if Pit was behind me or not. "Luna!"

All I got back was another scream.

Funny, how I could always manage to get these parts right at the end of the chapter. What has happened to Luna? Is Pit joining the gang? Actually that one, I think you can figure out yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

Death if Apart

Chapter 13

(Luna's POV)

After I had left Red digging his friend up, I had gone through a narrow passageway. It was so small, I didn't really rely much on my eyes anymore, and instead it was more like I was heading with my hunches. For some reason I had a feeling that this pathway was better than others. Why? I don't know. Ask whatever controls my feelings.

When I finally reached the end, I saw a wall and figured it was a dead end. Then as I was slowly turning around, I accidentally pushed some rocks, and voila, there's a room behind it. I crawled out of the hole, and stood up on my legs since the room/cavern was extremely large, when I felt my skin prickle as I felt a sense of movement.

"Luna… Luna… Luna…" I heard a voice. I stopped at sudden realization; I _know_ that voice from anywhere.

God no. This can't be happening. Haven't I've been in pain enough? So why is he here?

Then the true nightmare begins.

Because now staring at me with daggers in his eyes is my one and only brother. I can feel his anger radiating from him towards me. And why shouldn't he be angry? He sacrificed himself just because I was weak and unable to fight.

My dead brother's back and I know with every cell in my body, that it's not a good thing.

"I'm... I'm… I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Oh really, that's news. Too bad it's a lie," he snarls. "It's all your fault I'm dead."

Instantly, I burst into tears, "I didn't mean for it to happen that way! I couldn't do anything!"

"Fine, don't blame the one at fault. After all, you're free. Wish I could say the same thing for me."

I felt my knees buckled and I fell at the floor. "Nuri, I'm sorry!"

His eyes glowed red and yelled, "Sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry doesn't bring people back to life! Sorry doesn't change anything!"

I feel my heart start beating wildly as he says, "There's only one way you can make things better."

I jumped to my feet so quick I almost fell down. I urged him, "Tell me. I'll do it."

"You can bring me back to life with a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I could practically hear his sigh, "You must sacrifice one's soul. More specifically, a Smasher's blood for mine. It can't be the ones who oppose you. "

I was dumbfounded. Smasher for Nuri? Then it sank in, he wanted me to kill a Smasher, one of Red's allies.

The very thought horrified me, "I can't kill anybody!" I rejected.

"Oh, so instead you'll let me be dead," Nuri snapped. "You killed me and now you have to pay the price for repent. Do it or else."

I looked up, "I can't! I can't do this on purpose!"

He roared, "Then I'll force you!"

"Wha- Ah!" I gasped and crouched over. I couldn't finish what I said because I suddenly felt a huge pain in my head. I screamed. I clasped my hands over my ears, struggling. I felt like my skull was going to crack open. My vision blurred so much it got caught off. I screamed again. This time it was louder and shriller than before. My breathing picked up too.

God this was an endless nightmare. When will I finally wake?

I screamed again and again. Because I saw nothing but darkness, I thought I was in hell.

An everlasting pit of hell.

(Nuri's POV)

I was fighting against Samus, when I felt a nerve or something in my brain tingle in a bad way. I could feel it in my bones, something bad was happening.

Bam!

Unfortunately the feeling distracted me, and I was hurled across the room oh say, 30 feet? I ended up falling right at Link's feet, seeing stars.

Link didn't say anything instead he just sighed.

"What was that?" Samus asked as she came over.

"Huh?" I was seeing more than one Samus and they were all moving in an unnatural way.

I felt a hand help me up and once I was standing on two feet, I was slapped.

"Ow! What was that for?" I pouted.

Samus just rolled her eyes, "Pay attention next time. You can't just zone out in the middle of the battle."

"Oh, right." I remembered the way I felt and shuddered. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Link took notice of my movement. He studied me by raising his eyebrows and asked, "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"That's nothing," I lied, "really."

Link's eyebrows raised even more. "That I don't believe. Something distracted you and you can't have that happening again, especially when we attack Ganondorf's castle. The only way to avoid it is by knowing what caused it."

"Um," I didn't really have a good idea on how to respond to that. "I had a bad feeling, like a hunch."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that it must be important."

"So," Samus began, "if it must be that important, what was it? Not trying to imply on your past, but you really don't have that many important things in your life. Because your home is already in danger, I'm guessing it has something to do with your sister."

As soon as she said the last word, I knew she was right. Luna's in trouble. Knowing her, she probably refused to do whatever Ganondork wanted her to do. The thought made me happy that her spirit's not broken, but it also made me depressed since she's probably going to get hurt if she already isn't.

I was so angry yet sad at the moment. I wanted to bust down the doors of the kingdom's castle and show Ganondorf the true meaning of pain. Knowing that I'm not ready to do so, made me feel so helpless and weak.

I don't care what Ganondorf has planned for me. I will get Luna back and I will risk anything to accomplish that.

Anything.

So Ganondork better watch out.

Cause no one, and I mean no one, messes with my family, my sister, like that and get away with it.

No one.

So… I think I finally have their feelings laid out. Sorry for cutting of Luna like that, but no worries. It'll probably be in the next chapter. Hopefully things will get better. Maybe it will and maybe not.

Just because I write the story, doesn't mean I actually have the whole story planned out. I have ideas, but they're not set in stone.

I would appreciate if someone would R&R, but I can't really enforce you. I'm not those kinds of people who'd only write a chapter once they have a certain amount of reviews. To me, it annoys me. Yeah I know, there's probably people who think differently, but that's just my opinion. I'm just stating it. I'm not going against your opinions.

Thank you all for reading this. That I appreciate enough. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**(Red's POV)**

Blood was rushing in my head.

"Luna! Luna! Where are you? Luna!"

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I should have never had let her go alone. What the hell was I thinking? It doesn't matter if she has some power, she can't fight alone! She's not a Smasher!

Her parents are dead; her brother was pushed off a freaking cliff, and now this.

I can't let her die. Not now, not ever.

Another scream, shriller, came from the direction of my right ear. I spun my heels and ran towards the sound. Who knows what's happening. My mind wrapped around endless possibilities.

I've bumped into so many walls, that I felt my nose hurt over and over again, but I didn't care. Luna's the one who needs help.

As I came into what seems like another room of utter darkness, I noticed the darkness was being raised. It was barely any light, but it was better than no light.

I noticed the screaming was becoming louder and knew that I was getting closer.

I called Luna's name several times, but with the screaming and all, I didn't get a reply. I'm not sure if she even heard me.

I finally entered this huge cavern with some light a found a crying Luna hunched over with her hands covering her ears. Every part of her body was glowing.

I couldn't stop myself from whispering, "Luna."

"Stop! Stop!" Luna yelled through her tears.

I didn't understand. Who was she talking too? But then, as I took a step closer, I heard laughter coming in front of where Luna was on her knees. I couldn't see much, but I found deep red eyes staring at Luna. When the eye revealed more of itself, Luna screamed louder.

I ran towards her. I had to protect Luna and get the hell out of here.

But the eye opened even wider, and Luna couldn't stand it.

"Wait!" she cried. "JUST STOOOOOOPPPPP!'

And the light on her became harsher and created the biggest explosion that took me off my feet.

**(Nuri's POV)**

I was practicing my punching against what Link called a punching bag when I felt my energy being sucked out. Instantly I hunch over and fall to the ground. My breathing became rapid and my vision blurred.

I think Link and Samus were calling me, but it sounded distant. Everything seemed fuzzy and then I blacked out.

**(Samus's POV)**

The kid was doing some okay training when all of a sudden he collapsed.

"Nuri!" Link called out to him, but it was too late. He's breathing, thank god, but he doesn't wake.

I hold on to Nuri's head, trying to see what hit him, but I can't find out what was the cause of his pain.

"Come on, kid," I start, "Hang in there."

Nuri doesn't reply. I don't think he could. His face reveals a frown and his eyebrows are covered with sweat. Then he surprises us with his body shaking and a whisper, "Luna." The color from his face now drained, lifted when he stopped and laid still.

But then, the weird part happens.

Every inch of his body glows with a brighter light than the sun itself, blinding Link and I, but it quickly vanishes.

When I finally was able to see, looking at the cause of my eyes' blindness I asked Link, with deep concern, "What does this mean?"

Link's eyes glazed over the boy, "You tell me. So many questions have risen in a single moment, but we have no exact answers. Thus is the way of life in this world."

"Quit talking like that. What happened?"

He shook his head. "I know nothing. I don't know why he fell, why he was sweating, why he glowed, I don't know anything."

My mind reeled over the possibilities and spotted something that stuck out. "Wait. He said his sister's name before he- you know." I didn't bother finishing because I knew that he knew I meant the part where he was suddenly brighter than a star.

"True, but that could have been a coincidence," Link added.

I glared at him, hard. I may have not talked with Link much, but almost every smasher believes in the certain saying.

When he finally sees my stare he goes, "What?"

I could just smack him. "When has anyone believed in coincidences?" I yelled.

"Well…" Link trailed off and scratched his head, but then we remembered the boy in our laps.

Link silently carried him to his bed. I offered to help, because sure, Link is strong and all, but I knew Nuri was pretty big for him.

As Link regained his breath back, after setting him, I grabbed Nuri's hand. It was still warm. I can't help but worry for him. I admit I care for him, but not the way you might think. I don't love him as Link did- I mean does- have with Zelda. It was more as a sibling feeling. He cares deeply for his sister, but he doesn't look after himself.

When I found him in the woods, I saw something in his eyes. They were different than others. Most people, when their attacked by an electric blue whip, are filled with fear. Sometimes they don't show it, but I can tell when they are. Nuri was troubled, but in his eyes I saw the feeling of wanting to fight back. They showed his determination.

When he hesitated to attack me after he saw me, I knew he wasn't from around here. The rule made about boys not hitting girls has been forgotten for so many years. Sure, girls aren't as respected as boys, but to many it's just a myth, often used as a joke. Others would say the rule never existed.

I sat there in silence, watching him, as if all my questions about him could be answered that way.

But now, all I can do is pray that he'll actually wake up.

**(Red's POV)**

SMACK!

I wake up, with my cheeks burning. My eyes open and see Pit's worried eyes staring right at me.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. "What was that for?"

Pit folds his arms and huffs, "I think I deserve some thanks for saving _your_ life. So maybe slapping someone when their unconscious even after they aren't statues isn't the best way to treat someone. But hey, it worked."

I was unconscious even after I was released from being a statue? It's unheard of, around here.

Then I remember how I was turned into a statue. It was because of Luna's supernova. Her name alone has me jump to my feet from the tree I was leaning on. "Where's Luna?" I ask.

"The girl?" For a second, I think I saw Pit gulp. "She's resting. Woke up before you did. When she heard you were still asleep she said she'd take a quick nap. Then she told me to take care of you."

I narrow my eyes, "You're lying."

"I'm an angel. Angels don't lie," Pit replied. "Now, stay down, and don't kill yourself while I make sure you're fixed up." Another gulp, smaller, but I could see the nervousness in his face.

"Sure," I say, and start walking to the direction that Pit prohibited me from, "but after I check up on Luna."

"Good- wait what?" Pit runs after me. "Red, wait! Stop! The truth is-"

But he doesn't have to finish as I see an all too familiar black- haired girl on the forest floor.

Luna hasn't woken up.

Which begs the question. Will she be able to?

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. For some reason, viruses love to gang up on me and mess every file I have. It doesn't matter how strong some network protection is, I always end up getting the worse end of things when it comes to technology.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Luna's POV**

I find myself gasping as my body jerks forward. I hold my hand over my chest and feel the unsteady beat of my heart. My whole body's shaking. What the hell just happened? When I try to recall I find my mind in a blank. No memories, no past- nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Zilch.

For the first time, I take a good look at my surroundings and find my heart drop. Since when did rocks float? Or see a waterfall that's has water rise?

And just to make things clear, no, I was not hallucinating, because I just pinched myself ten times.

This place is so, so different than anything I've ever seen. If I didn't have a lack of memory, I would be amazed. It actually looked beautiful. There was life almost everywhere, with trees so large and tall. Everything was so peaceful. I've never seen water go upward like that, but never less, it was moving at different speeds and was breathtaking.

I started roaming around without thinking, probably to take in the view of this unnatural world.

Even though this place was so amazing, I felt empty. It felt like something was missing, but I couldn't figure out what. There was life. Isn't that enough?

For a second I saw a huge black spot. As I came closer, it moved. My mind suddenly introduced a new word- _shadow_.

I followed it, believing there was something odd about it. Excluding mine, why was there another shadow among this forest? I am the only one here- I should be the only one here, but then, why did this shadow appear? I had questions and yet it added to my emptiness. I could feel so many words coming in my mind to describe what and how and why things were as they are, but they were hard to grasp. It was like… like a… like a…

I stopped chasing the shadow as another unknown feeling washed upon me as I found out I couldn't say my intended words. The words suddenly disappeared. What is happening to me?

I stared at my surroundings as if staring at things could fix or at least help fix my indescribable problems. I was in a small gap in this forest. A waterfall was crashing upward to some floated rocks. The sound of the water crashing against the rocks made the waterfall seem grand, another word I finally caught.

As I glared some more I found my lips curving downward and my eyes focusing solely on that waterfall. Something was way off. My feet moved toward this roaring water until I was only an inch away from it.

I gently pressed my palm against the wall of water and felt wrong. Another wave of thoughts came but this time I was able to understand them.

This wasn't right.

Water shouldn't have been moving this way. Water doesn't go upward, in goes downward. This wasn't a waterfall. The water wasn't falling, it's rising. Water isn't like this. Water is unpredictable and can be and do many things in many different ways. Water is water and this blue thing isn't.

It's fake.

Feelings overwhelmed in me. Words were no longer in hiding. Anger, joy, and the utter feeling of freedom broke through. The feelings of fear, confusion, and most of all loneliness were what I had before my breakthrough, yet I still had them.

But I realized what had caused my main emptiness. Part of it was my curiosity that wasn't answered, but it was mostly because of lack of one certain thing.

Emotions.

Without emotions, there is no life. Without life, well, you have nothing.

I face appeared in my mind and I instantly recognized it.

"Nuri," I whisper. I remembered the vow I made about not letting his death go in vain and felt tears come down my cheeks. Something was really off about him in the cave. Nuri wouldn't hurt me. Brothers aren't supposed to hurt their sisters. He was my only family and my best friend who I'd trust my life with. More tears fall down, but I don't bother pushing them away.

I won't fail him and I won't die- even though it feels like I've already have- because Nuri would have wanted it.

In my mourning I cried out his name, "NURIII!"

In that instant, all my tears that I've shed had come together and grown. Columns of water formed around me. A beautiful moon appeared in the clear sky.

**Nuri's POV**

It hadn't been that long when I woke up in a weird forest.

I didn't have time to wonder about the unnatural landscapes when I heard my name echoing across this world and the largest moon I've ever seen appeared in the blank sky.

In that instant I reacted without a second thought. Luna needs me.

My whole body was glowing and bursting with heat. Rays of light spread out as far as my eye could see.

I shouted the name that gave me the greatest power, "LUNAAA!"

And a shining sun was revealed. It and its opposite came together in perfect balance.

Together we shall become one. The one that supports all.

**Red's POV**

As my feeling of ever growing pain and worry increased as each second ticked by without Luna waking, I did nothing except but wait, leaning on the trunk of a tree.

"Red," Pit started to say but stopped as I gave him a glare. I knew he was going to try another unsuccessful conversation on how he thinks she won't live. But she has to live.

She had to _live_.

Suddenly, a trickle of water came out of nowhere and circled around her. I was too stunned to move as that trickle enlarged and created a huge wall of water around her. The water made her float in air as a symbol appeared on the ground. The glowing symbol depicted a picture of a beautiful moon.

I whispered, "Luna," and I ran towards her, but her water wall shot an immense amount of water and blew me against the trunk of a tree, making me completely soaked.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, being alarmed at the water's attack. He turned toward the wall with his red cheeks sparking electricity saying, "Pikaaa…"

I held out my hand, "Pikachu wait! You'll hurt Luna if you use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu stopped instantly, but looked wearily at Luna.

"Red!" Pit shouted as he ran towards me. "Red are you okay?"

I nodded as I watched Luna in her protective water case.

What's going on?

**Samus's POV**

Nuri was glowing- again.

"Link! Link!" I called out. But I got no reply. He probably was still training. The kid was glowing even brighter. I made a quick decision.

I grabbed Nuri and hauled him over my back. I ignored by back's constant complaining at his huge weight. He's not fat or anything, but I'm not used to carrying people, especially fourteen year olds.

As I was running through the halls, I noticed how warm he was. Does he have a fever or something? Sometime later, I felt my arms and back slightly stinging. I took a quick glance and for a second I thought I saw smoke. It was like he was on fire without actually being on fire. Funny, how weird comparisons can be.

I had finally came to the end of the hallway and started going through the stairs when I could definitely smell smoke coming from the teenage boy.

"LINKKK!" The boy was so hot, that he was burning me. With some strangled gasps I set/drop the boy in the middle of the field.

Link ran over and said, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? You think I know? I'm in the room about to leave when the kid starts glowing. I called for you, but you weren't there! So guess who had to pick Mr. Heavy over her back? Next you know the kid starts to feel really warm and ends up burning by back and arms! And then I start to smell smoke from him! Who actually knows what the hell is going on?" I ranted.

Link stared at me for a couple of seconds. No one's ever seem me rant for so long. Actually, I couldn't even recall ranting that much.

"Just," Link shakily said, "just call down."

But I couldn't calm down. We never understood Nuri's abilities so how will we understand this? I hated not knowing what to do.

I felt my eyes widen as a circle of fire suddenly appeared around him. I was about to head straight toward Nuri when Link grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Why aren't you letting me go? He'll burn!"

But as we watched a bright, glowing Nuri be engulfed in flames I noticed something. The fire is helping him float straight as another set of flames writes something in the ground encircled by reddish orange light. A final burst of light shoots out and then the flames are gone. All evidence of a burning Nuri is gone except for one thing. In the ground beneath Nuri was a symbol of the Sun.

Nuri had floated down to the ground and I saw his eyelids starting to flutter open as he mumbled, "What happened?" and his knees buckled, but Link and I supported him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

I gave a small smile, "No prob."

**Red's POV**

The water slowly resided into the ground as Luna slowly landed on land. When she came to, she muttered something before swaying to her right and falling into Pit's arms.

"Whoa there, you just met me, and already you're falling in my arms," Pit lightly joked.

Luna gave a weak smile before speaking, "So you're the angel- Pit, right? I'm Luna, nice to meet you."

She gave a tiny yawn before her eyelids closed and she fell asleep peacefully.

Pit chuckled, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

For some reason, I found myself disturbed, but I tried to shrug it off.

Luna's alright and I've found Pit. I think we've been through enough for one day and besides it's pretty late. Tomorrow will be the day for questions and hopefully some answers.

* * *

Chapter 15 is up! Hoped you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Luna's POV**_

I woke up surrounded by beautiful white feathers. I soon realized that they're attached to form a wing and that the moving ground was Pit's chest. I felt my face flush as I crane my neck up to see that Pit's still asleep.

I've never realized how cute, boys looked like when they sleep. It makes them seem not tense, but very, calm. Any barriers of strength they've put up are lost in their vulnerable faces.

My eyes blinked a couple of times along with my face turning red again as I processed my previous thoughts. Why did they come up? I've just met the angel and I'm already thinking those things? What's wrong with me?

I slowly got off of the sleeping Pit, because God knows I sure don't want him to wake up in this situation, especially not with Red nearby...

"Pika!"

Startled, I trip over a huge root and come crashing into a nearby tree.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I whispered while clutching my throbbing head.

Once the pain lessened, I looked at the yellow creature that caused all this and found him curled in a ball sleeping on a tree branch, snoring loudly. I never knew Pokémon could snore; now I do. Perplexed and amused, I climbed the tree he slept on and leaned closer to him until he quickly yelled "Pika!" and zapped me.

Now I know what it felt like for those guards back at Ganondorf's castle.

I will never underestimate the power of that little sleep talking, snoring, mouse.

The effects of it were instantaneous. My hair was all mess up and I smelled like fried chicken. I had smoke coming out as well.

Although it hurt every muscle in my body I walked towards a nearby pond I spotted and slowly dipped in.

The water felt amazing. I could feel it washing away my pain along with my burnt marks on my skin. After I put my head in, the pain I had received from the tree was quickly gone.

I felt like I could stay there forever.

But that moment of pure goodness was quickly turned into something short lived as I heard a Pikachu shooting thunderbolts and two surprised yells filled with agony.

I sighed and quickly got out of the pond, running towards the chaos. The yellow mouse probably shocked them in his sleep.

But I stopped with wide; frighten eyes when I heard a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going, leaving your own brother behind?"

_**Nuri's POV**_

Darkness was everywhere.

It's been this way ever since I woke up from my slumber. Everything was obscured from sight.

I shuffled around to make myself more comfortable and to maybe find/feel an exit but stopped when a voice whispered, "So you're finally awake. I'll give you the rundown why were in here but first things first- are you feeling okay? Before you slept you were… let's say- on fire."

I was? I don't remember that. I replied that I was fine and decided not to pry Samus about me being on fire. At least- not yet.

"So what's going on now?"

"Well your little incident turned out to be found by others. And by others, I meant Ganondorf's servants. Apparently somebody reported seeing strange marks on the ground and many said they saw flames shooting straight into the sky. Since nobody should have powers except him, his minions, and the supposedly powerless Smashers- Ganondorf's was very interested in this.

"So he sent many of his army to investigate. They're checking every street, house, and shop, along with blocking every possible exit of Shyamal. He's sent a bunch into the forest as well. Now the streets are empty since Ganondorf's forces love to ruin the lives of the people. And many people, who have been checked, live in poverty as their precious things were wrecked or stolen by his soldiers."

I felt horrible now. Whatever I did is ruining the lives of every person in this tormenting kingdom. Images of weeping woman and begging children flashed in my mind. I try getting back into the conversation before I lose myself, "But why are we here and while you're on it, could you tell me what 'here' is?"

"I wasn't done yet," Samus growled. "We're here in hiding in these boxes that supposedly carry fragile metals. Link's home and cover is a blacksmith's shop after all. It's also where Ganondorf's army sometimes comes by for weapons since it's cheaper than what he charges for armor and weaponry by his personal blacksmith. Apparently, Link befriended them, making sure he never reveals his true identity, so they shouldn't bother this place that much. But it's always better to be on the safer end just in case."

Hmm. As much as I hate claustrophobic places, I couldn't agree that this was the best method. Still, I don't think my body can stay still for so long.

I was thinking about trying to fall asleep again when I'm pretty sure I heard a loud BANG along with lots of laughter.

I wondered if Samus heard it until she nudged me with her foot. Yeah, she definitely heard it.

I wanted to look through the holes, but in fear of being seen, I didn't.

Then I heard a voice (Link's) that spoke some words and more laughter followed.

He sure got along with them.

"Hey man, sorry about this, but orders are orders, from the so called king. We'll have to search your home in case you're hiding the future queen."

"Queen?"

"Oh yeah, they still haven't announced it yet. Ya see, Ganondorf met this girl from this faraway island and nicely escorted her here. It's supposedly a different world that none of those Smashers come from."

I knew full well that that girl from the faraway world wasn't nicely "escorted" to here. I gritted my teeth.

"But it turns out, she didn't like it here, and busted out of the building along with reviving two Smashers," another one chuckled. "I think she did that to show her gratitude."

"And to think it all happened because she kneed Ganondorf in the groin."

I couldn't keep from smiling. Go Luna!

"I bet he tried to seduce her."

Smile turned into scowl. My hatred for Ganondorf grew even stronger at an alarming rate. And that's saying something.

"But I think what really drove her away was the whole marriage thing. A teenager like her, marrying a green man with red hair? She'd give up everything to avoid that."

MARIAGE! I was about to break these boxes, bust through the doors of Ganondorf's castle, and kick some green man's butt, but Samus grabbed my wrists telling me to cool it.

"So after seeing the whole fire shooting towards the sky thing he goes mad and sends off more than half the army to the forest to bring her back, kicking and screaming and all."

That brought me back to normal, depending on what normal means nowadays. They thought it was Luna and not me! But was that a good thing or a bad thing.

"Course, with that power, she'd be the ones kicking our asses," mumbles another.

"Much as I hate to admit it, but, hell yeah, she probably could. That's why we took the position of searching the city where she's least likely to be, right my good fellows?"

"Right!" And they laughed and joked about some useless topics until one checked the time.

"Boss, it's already noon! We got to get back!"

"Crap! Let's go! Oh and dude, if anyone asks, we completely checked all over your house and found nothing, kay?"

"Yeah, sure," Link replied.

And with that they left.

Moments later, the crate was opened and I was free.

"So what's your plan now?" Samus asked.

I wasn't paying attention, "Huh?"

"You're plan. You're not thinking about going into castle anymore since your sister escaped. So where are you going?"

I made up my decision long ago, "I'm going with you, of course. I still got time, and it's not like I'd let my training go to waste, now would I?"

Link smiled, "Then let's see if your training has done some good. Let's give a visit to Ganondorf's castle."

Samus head swiveled around, "Really?"

Link nodded, "The inspectors said that over half of Ganondorf's army is being sent out to find your sister. So now's the best time to attack when he least expects it."

"When?"

"Tonight."

_**Luna's POV**_

I whirled around, hiding my fear, and spoke to the fake figure, "You're not my brother. So go away and bother someone else."

Fake Nuri's image changes into a very mean looking me and said, "Wow, and I thought you were really stupid."

"Shut up! Just leave!"

"Fine, maybe I will. I think my next target will be the red- clothed boy you adore so much or maybe the angel, what do you think?"

My eyes widened at the thought, until I saw dark me laugh.

"Hah! You really are easy to scare! Don't worry; I won't target your friends who mean more to you than you do to them."

I sighed in relief.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm going away."

I stared hard at her.

"Staring is not going to drive me away."

I growled, "Then what will?"

"Hmm… I'll give you a hint- nothing. You really think I'll tell you if I knew? You are stupider than you look."

"Says the one who copies my looks?"

Dark Luna laughed, "I'm not copying you. Believe it or not, this is my real form. After all, I am a part of you."

"_Right_."

"Don't believe me?"

"Let's see- no."

"How about now?" she asked.

Just as I was about to deny, my body moved on its own. My feet moved me backward until my back rested against the trunk of a thick tree. My arms extended outwards pushing toward the tree's trunk. Then my right leg lifted while my left leg was implanted in the ground. Slowly it got higher and higher passing 90 degrees, 135 degrees, and finally, a painful 180 degrees. I was doing a perfect split and I've never been this flexible.

"How… is….this…. happening?" I said between breaths along with groans.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that I can control your body sometimes too? Or do you still not believe me?"

Seconds later, "Okay, okay! I believe you! Now stop controlling my body!"

"Who said I'd stop?"

My face quickly showed my panic, "What?"

My left leg hopped forward. Then my right leg began to move again but it went in the same direction.

"I want see if you can do more than 180 degrees. What about 270 degrees or even 360 degrees?"

I would not go into detail of what happened except that I've never felt so much pain in body. What's worse was that she wanted to try it with different legs to see if there would be a different outcome.

When she finally stopped torturing me, she said, "So now are you ready to listen to what I say and without doubting me?"

"Yeah, but could you at least explain to me, why you're here?"

"Oh that. Well you remember that story that Grodel told you on why he named you and Nuri?"

I nodded.

"Well, long- story short, you're the descendent of the moon and Nuri's the descendent of the sun. You know the terms half moon, full moon, and crescent moon, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

She sighed as if it were obvious, "It's to indicate how much of the moon you see. One part of the moon is shown and is visible to all. And the other part…"

"Is obscured by the darkness," I whispered, horrified as the pieces slowly came together. "I'm the part of the moon that's seen, and you're the part of the moon that's…that's…"

"Not seen," she finished.

"So you're telling me you're my other half?"

"Yep."

"But you never appeared back at the island!" I exclaimed.

"Your power levels were way too low for me to appear with your seal. I'm sorry for that whole fake Nuri thing, but that was the only way I could get you to break your seal. When you broke your seal, your power increased significantly."

I was confused, "My seal? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on everything, but after you were rescued and had light shoot out of Nuri and into you, it lowered your magical ability, so in a way, it placed a seal on you. But, it didn't completely work. "

I tilted my head towards the right, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"The island needed magical power to fully operate. Before you and your bro came, it was operating under a magic spell that had been casted many years ago. Back then, the magical level was pretty weak, so, when two new mages pop up, it quickly changed its course, and began to consume you and your brother."

"So basically I'm just food for a piece of land," I said miserably, with my head lowered down.

"Hey, I'm not proud of it either, but you can change that."

I looked up, "Huh?"

"This world is in peril. I doubt it always was this way. Someone needs to set things straight."

"So I should save the world?" I said sarcastically.

"Why not?"

I dropped my mouth. Is she really my other half? "Cause I have like zero fighting skills. You act like I'm a Smasher!"

"Then become one!"

"I doubt it's that simple!" I yelled.

"Gwablegwagwabgwable!"

Both of our heads turned. "Stay out of this!" we yelled in unison, but stopped when we realized that the owner of the voice was definitely not Red's, Pikachu's, nor Pit's.

Revealing itself from its concealment in the bushes, a faceless green figure appeared, emitting a purple ominous aura. It had two red eyes, and had a symbol on its clothing.

More rustles were heard, and more of the green clothed being came out, wearing gloves. We were surrounded by them, and they didn't seem like the friendly type.

"Shit."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 16 is finally up! School's staring for me on Wednesday so I rushed to finish writing this. Sorry for not uploading in such a long time, but my family and I were on an extremely long vacation.

I've been thinking about trying to write longer chapters, but they may take more time. Cause I want to get into the characters' personalities and feelings better along with being more descriptive in scenery and stuff. If you got opinions, pm me or review this chapter, and it'll help me with my final decision.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Luna's POV**

My first thought was, I'm screwed. Second thought? Seeing how I was completely surrounded by green clothed zombies with the crappiest chance of escaping, I figured, what the heck, I've got nowhere else to go, might as well try to survive.

There was an eerie silence, where each one of those dead-eyed creatures was glaring at me. Without thinking, I set my left foot back and brought my arms up to my chest, with my hands in tight fists.

Big mistake.

Pandemonium broke out. One of them shouted a war cry, and they all charged at me, with their weapons held high.

I panicked. What was I supposed to do? They were all coming at me in every direction. Besides, if you take a look at the numbers, there really wouldn't be much of a fight. After all, there's only one of me, and god knows how many of them.

_Duck . _My darker self, instructed. I blinked in surprise. I forgotten about how she could only be heard from me. Such things like that can easily mess up your mind.

I followed the simple command, and watched as a green sword of light swung where my neck used to be.

_Kick to your side, block the hand, and catch the boomerang._

Huh? I cocked my head in confusion, but realized I was too slow in comprehending as I felt a punch to my chest. I stumbled back in surprise before my head banged with a thick, gold boomerang, bringing me to my knees.

I was already a little dazed, so my mind couldn't comprehend why such a bright light was forming in front of me until I heard a pop and the light seemed to get even bigger at an alarming rate.

Suddenly, I felt as if my body were hijacked. My legs shot up and leaped away from the sinister light. As my mind cleared, I realized it came out of a gun with scope on its side. My body swiveled to the right, as my right leg lifted up and swung at two zombies causing them to fall back. Then I shifted to my left, dodging a punch that would have inflicted a massive amount of damage. I grabbed two fists that were inches near my face and flung two of them at my right, taking several others with swords down.

My hands grabbed the hilts of the beam swords and made a perfect X as two other sabers crackled and fizzed as their wielders dropped them from being overwhelmed by sheer strength. I slashed through their chests and they disintegrated into ominous purple orbs. I ripped through a wall of them before I flung the sword straight at the stomachs of three fighters standing behind each other. I quickly realized with dread and a little bit of humor, that I couldn't retrieve my weapon, when I saw that it was completely stuck in their bellies. Only the tip of the saber was jutted out.

I guessed now I had to defeat an entire army of zombies with just one sword instead of two. But, no biggie.

I heard several gunshots coming from behind. I whirled around, holding the hilt of the sword in both hands, as I saw several balls of light directed straight at me. In one deft arc, I cut the balls of light in two, and didn't even flinch as they detonated when I was only feet away from it.

My light sword started crackling. Instincts won over and I threw it towards a pack of a dozen of them when it started to give rapid sparks. Seconds later, a bright light appeared and voila- those dozen weirdoes disappeared. Dirt was falling back down to the ground and my vision decreased to almost zero with the huge clouds of dust blanketing the battle scene.

I coughed at the dust, and felt my eyes water as it hurt my eyes.

_Can't…hold on… much…longer_, my other self gasped.

Abruptly, I could feel my body again. But the sensation was short-lived when my entire body felt like jell-o. I collapsed to my knees, thinking, "_What the hell was going on?" _I felt so tired and my breathing picked up. There was a ringing in my ears. Every single bone in me, groaned in pain. Black spots danced in my eyes. But what was the most unbearable, was this head-splitting headache. And the queasy stomach didn't help, either.

The dust clouds finally subsided and I knew without even looking, that those green creeps, were looming over me. I slowly, brushed my hands on the soft moist ground.

A piercing thought came through my mind and I unexpectedly knew what to do. I crawled to where the mud was dampest and slipped my hands into the pond. I concentrated hard and realized there was a lot of water underneath this part of the forest.

I managed to choke out some words, "Go back to what you were."

And the earth was in tremor as you heard the sound of waves and the crackling ice rise above the earth and pierce through everything in its way.

Amazingly, I didn't faint, but I wished I did.

**Red's POV**

We were ambushed. When Pikachu shot out his lightening, shocking both me and Pit, I realized Pikachu didn't mean to hit us (I still remember the days he shocked in his slumber. They felt just as horrible). He just couldn't control such a wide-spread attack. Every Primid (and their varying forms) that was hit dissolved.

I took out Ivysaur, who loved grabbing two Primids with his vines by bumping themselves together and then flinging them at a tree or at other Primids. He had it easy, yawning,( from not being taken out of his Pokeball for so long) never moving from his place.

Pikachu was shocking the life out of the Primids. I'm amazed he could do so many thunders and thunderbolts. Every once in a while, he'll do quick attack to dodge hits and hit other opponents. He was seriously overdoing it, but I knew if I told him to back down, he would only try even harder.

But Pit was the one with the most work. Using his Sacred Bow of Palutena, he would send arrow after arrow into each one of their lifeless chests or shift from blades and rip through a crowd of 20 sword Primids.

I scanned the battlefield. Pit, Pikachu, and Ivysaur were doing okay. That leaves only Luna…

As soon as her name came to my thoughts, I panicked. I didn't see her anywhere. I didn't hear her. A million questions buzzed in my mind. Where is she? Is she alright? Did the Primids hurt her? Did they kidnap her again?

That last thought rang through my head as if it were a gong being hit repeatedly. The Primids could be distracting us- separating us, so they could get her alone. I had to find her.

But how? The forest is thick, and I doubt the Primids will just let me stroll by while I searched for Luna. We would have to fight our way through.

"Pit! Pikachu!" I called out. "We need to find Luna!"

Pit was surrounded by a herd of Primids. With his arms extended, he brought the Sacred Bow of Palutena (Now in blade forms) and in one clean sweep, he crossed his arms, wiping out at least 4 of them. He grunted, "Kinda busy here!" But with a couple more contacts with the Sacred Bow of Palutena** (**Gah, that's long! From now on I'll call it a bow or two blades), he was able to create a small passage for escape. And came next to me. Pikachu had zapped five Primids surrounding Ivysaur before we moved.

"We should split up!" Pit suggested. "That way we cover more land. Better chances of finding her."

I hesitated, knowing it would make battling harder. After all, this had been the first time we'd fought since what I guess was a long time ago.

Pit must have guessed what I was thinking because he smiled and said, "Don't worry about us. Even if it's been a while since we've fought, that doesn't mean we forgotten how to battle. Besides, Luna's an outsider. She's the one in most danger."

I nodded when I realized he was right. Then the others split up, splitting up the large groups of Primids. I ran to my right as I let my thoughts wander.

We're Smashers. We know how to fight. Luna, well, I'm not even sure she knows how to. I hoped so, or how else did she find us in the storage room in the castle? Then I remembered on how surprised some of the Smashers were when they figured out that Samus was girl. I think she whipped some of them with her electric whip, especially Snake, when those some said some downright wrong things.

Then other idea struck me. Even if she knew how to fight, for how long will she be able to stand on her own?

**Pit's POV**

Slash. Kick. Dodge. Run. Search.

I did this constantly as those annoying zombies kept on following me. It seemed like there was an endless amount of them. I know I've defeated at least thirty of them, but nether less they kept stalking me.

I looked around for what seemed like the millionth time for any signs of Luna. Red filled me in on her after the whole water incident. I couldn't help but feel horrible for her. Sure, Ganondorf messed up all of us smasher's lives, but she wasn't like us. She was an outsider, who suffered more than any of us.

Finally, heard sounds of combat, and headed toward that direction. I was very far away to witness a black haired girl throw a beam sword in the air and explode. There was something different about her though. I'm pretty sure she had green eyes, but this time they were beautiful silver. I couldn't see anything, until the dust subsided.

Then I saw Luna breathing heavily, lying near a tiny pool of water, her lips moved, but I couldn't hear what she said. I ran towards her, grasping the hilts of my blades to cut down any Primid in her way.

But I was not needed.

Because get this. The water glowed. As if that wasn't weird enough, there was a huge rumbling, an earthquake, shaking the ground horribly.

But the trail of unnatural was only beginning, because then huge jets of water sprung from the ground and went straight through the bodies of those Primids because they instantly turned into spears of ice as soon as they came out of the ground.

I looked behind me to see all of the Primids following me stabbed too. Every single Primid was getting destroyed.

An entire army, destroyed with water. That's some immense power you got there.

Unfortunately, it's not very controlled. Because the entire area was getting swarmed with ice spears I had to evade at least three of them. And they were all very close in giving me some intensive pain.

My wings snapped out. I had to get out of here fast.

"Pit!"

I turned around to see Red barely dodging a sharp stab, with Pikachu on his head, showing alert eyes.

"We gotta get out of here, bro!" I shouted.

"But-" he couldn't finish because I snatched him up in air as another icicle formed right where he was standing.

Now I think we all know I'm a angel and that I can fly. But there's a limit on how much you can carry in flight. Especially, if your carry-on is squirming in your hands.

"Red, stop moving and get out your Charizard. We're gonna fall down really fast if you don't. You won't be able to help Luna like this."

And just like that, he complied. A Pokeball came out and sure enough a big orange Charizard popped out. He flew underneath me as let go of Red.

Now three out of four of us were safe, but that wasn't enough for us.

"Do you see her?" Red asked.

I didn't, but then I thought about the pool of water Luna was lying in. Immediately, I lower down, and do a perfect one hundred eighty degrees curve.

"Follow me! I got an idea."

I went to where there were more the most icicles (which were also where they were at their largest) and sure enough, I found that black haired girl.

I lifted my finger pointing, "Over there!"

Long story short, we flew down and ran over to her.

"Luna!"

There she was, breathing heavily. She croaked, "Hi guys. You…missed…the party." She hunched over and coughed.

"Pika!" I had forgotten all about the little mouse. He jumped off Red's head and bounded near her. He looked up, with a weary expression.

"Hey Pikachu. I missed you." She gave a grim smile. "Don't worry, I'm all right."

She attempted to stand but she would have collapsed if Red and I didn't grab her by the arms. She was definitely not all right. Her face was flushed and she looked really sick.

Red had both hands over her face. "Luna, you are not okay. Look at me! Look at me!" And I realized her eyes just glazed over him, she really was in a messed up state.

I pressed my backhand, over her forehead. And dang, she was burning up.

"You have an extremely high fever. Don't move." I said.

Luna repeated, "I'm alright."

With her clothes torn, bruises all over her body, and I think I saw burnt marks on her hands; she was far from being alright. I'm amazed she was able to speak. I wanted to yell at her and tell her she's gone delirium but instead, I gave a weak smile, "You sure are one tough girl. If you really put your mind to it, you could really become one of us- a Smasher."

"I'll think about that," she muttered before the fever pulled her down.

**Luna's POV**

Sleep can be bliss when you're tired. But not when you have your other self show up.

"Miss me?" she grinned.

I groaned, "Seriously? Isn't it bad enough that you've barged in my life without my consent, but now you're in my dreams too?"

"You know, you could show more appreciation for someone who probably just saved your life."

"Two things," I lifted two fingers, "One- I didn't ask to be hijacked! I like to be in control of my body! Thank you very much! Second- you seriously need name."

Dark Luna was surprised. "Why?"

"I can't just keep calling you my "Darker self!" You need something else to call you by!"

She crossed her arms, "I'm not a pet."

"No really? I had no idea." I rolled my eyes. "Everyone has names. I have a name. Red and Pit have names. You deserve a name."

"Why can't I just go by your name?"

I wanted to slap my forehead. "Because that's my name. Even if you exist in me- which I'm still not comfortable with- you're not really me. You've got an entire different personality than me. I'm me and you're you. So that means you should get a different name."

She sighed, "Fine. Call me what you want as long as it's not a pet name. So what did you have in mind?"

I pursued my lips. I actually hadn't thought much on it. What would be a good name for her?

My other self must have guessed what I was thinking from the long pause. "Oh god, you seriously didn't think about one, did you? After all that talk for nothing. I was starting to get interested you know?"

I cleared my throat, "Well how about something that has to do with the moon? Not my name, but something else. For example, you're like my shadow, in the dark. Maybe a name that has to do with darkness or shadow…"

"I don't like things with darkness. It makes me sound like an evil person." My other self offered, "But I don't mind Shadow."

I stared at her, "I thought you didn't like pet names."

"It's not a pet name."

"Yes it is."

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too, and you know it!"

She raised her hands in the air. "Okay fine! I don't want Shadow anymore," she grumbled. "But I'm not changing my mind about the darkness names."

I thought harder. "Well, how about Alma? It means soul and it seems like you reside in my-"

"Nope," she interrupted, "I'm not something that possesses you."

I glared hard at her. "You did that when I was fighting the zombies!"

"And I did it to make sure you didn't get hurt! I have good reason too. You have horrible battling skills, but your magical abilities are increasing."

I felt uncomfortable. "About that- what did I really do? I didn't make water pop out of the ground and freeze, stabbing my enemies- right? I was just delusional, right? I couldn't possibly do that."

A long pause passed by until she finally spoke, "That was all you."

I wanted to protest, but my other self beat me to it.

"The fighting was done by me. But that requires great energy and I couldn't last long. Of course, the tired me, was in your body, so you were tired too. I had no more energy to even speak to you, much less to appear before you. When you summoned the water, you should have passed out and not even be able to convert them into ice, but somehow, you gathered the energy we released while battling and used it. You are by far, the strongest moon user I've ever resided in."

My mind was buzzing with questions, but two of them stood out. "What's a moon user and why do you say it as if you've lived in them as well?"

"A moon user is one who controls the water. I think it's pretty self explanatory that you're one of them. For your second question, yes there were plenty of moon users before you, and I had resided in all of them."

"Can you tell me what they were like?"

She shook her head, "No. When they pass away, in a way I do too. But then I'm reborn when another one is born. I have no memory of their and my pasts. Truthfully, I guess I could be considered immortal."

My other self must have seen my disappointment, "But we're getting pretty off topic. We were deciding on a name. Do you have any other ideas?"

"I've only got one left. It means moon water. I figured it makes the most sense since ever since I met you, I've learned how to control water. Besides my name is a different name for moon and whether we like it or not, you are somewhat a part of me."

She shrugged, "Then what's my name?"

"You shall no longer be called my other self. Nor will you be called Dark Luna. You are you. I am me."

"Quit the act. Just tell me my name."

"Aysu. You're name is Aysu."

Aysu smiled, "Aysu, huh? I like it, _Luna_."

I grinned back, "I figured you would, _Aysu_."

* * *

Okay that was way longer than usual. But I seriously felt that Aysu needed to get her name. I'm really glad the way the battle scene came out. If you have any suggestions, please tell me them!


	18. Chapter 18

DIF Chapter 18

**Nuri's POV**

Samus, Link and I left the safe house and jumped in the castle. We busted in, destroyed all the guards, and saved my sister.

Like it would ever be that easy.

Link had his normal attire of green clothes, Samus wore her blue jumpsuit, and I wore a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. We all wore black cloaks as well for camouflage.

Our plan? Get to the sewer hole that's in the middle of the city and not get discovered. Simple right?

Not.

Apparently even though at least 3/4 of Ganondorf's army had left to search the forest, the city was packed with soldiers. The friendly soldiers just couldn't have said specifically the numbers of his army could they? There must have been more than hundreds. They were marching in precise movements. Some of them were men, but most of them were these weird green zombies –Primids- Link and Samus called them that.

We only had one chance, our best chance, which had to be timed perfectly. There was a small group of men marching who were probably drunk because their "marching" seemed more like a swaying group of zombies.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" they sang. And they each would take one swig on one bottle.

Once they reached 76, Link said, "Let's go."

We jumped out of these foul dumpsters (I don't recommend living in one. There's some nasty stuff down there.) and quickly went behind the drunken soldiers. We grabbed two of them having our hands clapped shut around their mouths, and not a single one realized that they had one- no- two of their comrades that went AWOL. But it probably didn't matter if 5 or 10 guys were missing because that meant that there would be more to drink. Anyways, Link and I quickly dragged them to a crevice between two brick walls, and hit their heads with now broken beer bottles. We quickly undressed them (which now that I said it, it does make me feel really awkward…) and put on their clothes. Then we knocked the dumpster three times, two times rapidly, and then finally five times really slow.

Seconds later, Samus lifted the dumpster's lid. She scowled as she quickly peeled off banana peels on her legs. I noticed something was on her back and pointed and realized she had a really disgusting fruit cake smashed all over. Link and I made the mistake of smelling it and I felt like I would almost puke. It smelled horrible. The fruits had all turned into a queasy shade of black, and suddenly, I wished I was back in the dumpster again. I think my eyes were even watering. Link gagged a couple of times before Samus wiped off the toxic cake. I think she too, was trying not to gag. Finally, with my sense of smell coming back to life, we proceeded with our plan.

Samus winked, "Chaos time." With that, she ran out of the alleyway, gun in hand, that red mark glowing on her back.

Pointing the gun upward, she the fired three shots before taking off in the direction of the sewer. Link and I followed her, shouting with the stolen soldier's guns held up high. The other soldiers followed us, but we were in much better shape than them, and they were starting to get farther and farther behind. Every once in a while, we would shoot but we would fake bad aim and missed Samus. We ran through four blocks until Samus 'disappeared' into a corner and we just couldn't find her. When the other soldiers finally came up to us, we had our heads swiveling back and forth 'trying' to find where Samus had gone.

"Where is she?" yelled one of them, who probably was the only one who could speak without hyperventilating. "I thought the Smashers were all in Ganondorf's hands!"

"We can't find her!" I answered, trying my best to sound worried.

"Well…then….hack...I think…we should just- hack… let her…go," One of them said between breathes.

Huh?

Getting better at catching his breath during speech (without the coughing), the same soldier added, "Well if one of them…is alive…that must mean that others are too. Maybe we do have a chance of getting back our lives."

Link and I shared glances. I knew none of the Smashers liked Ganondorf's plan of total takeover of the world, but I didn't really realize how much the people of his kingdom didn't like it as well. Suddenly, I feel stupid for not realizing it before from the way people looked the first time I came to this city with Samus. Thinking back to that day, I realized how strange at how there were hardly any children, and by hardly, I mean none.

"I would finally be able to see my own daughter," an older man whispered, his eyes filled with hope. "I didn't even get the chance to hold her before they whisked her away. "I didn't even get to look at her. Do you know how it feels like to know you have a daughter and yet never know what she looks like or not even know what type of person she is?"

The rest of the soldiers held their heads down. Many had their hands clenched in fists.

"What's been done has been done," one said, his face solemn. "We can't change it and it's gonna take more than one Smasher to change the world. Right now, if we disobeyed the King's orders," he paused, biting his lip, "You won't change anything. You'll just be sent to death and someone else will take your place. We are soldiers, which means we are replaceable. If you were ever considered special, you wouldn't be here. It's the truth whether we like it or not."

Wow. Those words coming from a drunken guy? Shows how much they liven up around here. I gotta say, though, their words touched me. Add that to my reasons to kill Ganondorf, check. Here's my list so far.

Kidnapped my sister

Wanted a forced marriage with my sister.

Bombed Smasher Mansion hurting all of Samus's and Link's friends

Kicked my ass

Threw me off a cliff

Attacked my island

Everyone hates him

Should I find it alarming that more than half those reasons deal with me? Probably. Do I find it alarming? Nope. Let's face it; there are probably others that have longer lists than mine. Just shows how many people just love this green guy. You can just feel the love emanating from our hearts.

Back to the soldiers, they all had stayed silent. Slowly, one by one stood up and searched, if you call searching as people staring down the ground, their heads still held low.

Well, that wasn't a certain change in plans, but nether less, it still works out. With no one looking, we quietly lifted up a manhole, and jumped in.

"Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Samus complained. She had her arms crossed and her blue outfit didn't have a single scratch. Looks like she had no trouble sneaking in.

"Sorry, we just ran into something…unexpected," Link admitted. "Just move."

Sewers, like dumpsters, smell horrible, but after the whole incident with the toxic fruitcake, I think my sense of smell has started to become more immune to stink.

I wouldn't really want to go into detail about sewers, cause basically it stinks, has weird green stuff on their walls, and tend to have lots of rats and boy, did ugliness run in the family. No, I won't torture you with how the rodents looked like so I'll just jump to the part when we got out of that stink hole.

After a couple of shots from Samus's gun, the manhole was open and we were in a dark room, there was only one light, which showed a flight of stairs going up.

"We're in a basement. Guys, we just snuck in Ganondorf's castle."

**Luna's POV**

My dream with Aysu faded. I felt the world going back and forth, back and forth. Slowly I managed to see an arm, swooning back and forth. As the world starts to seem clearer, I have my eyes opened and I jumped, when I saw Red's face hovering over me.

Red fell down backward, with me on top of him. I stared at his eyes, confused, until Red's eyes focused on mine. We were like that for what seemed eternity. His eyes were startled.

"Hey!"

I bolted, jumping off Red just as Pit descended from the skies. I did my best to keep my face calm.

"Luna! You're awake! You feeling all right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I…guess you can call it that."

Pit smiled back, "Rough morning, huh? But unless if you want Red's arms to fall off, if you ever start to feel weird or anything, I can carry you."

Carry me? I thought back to the shoulder I saw and realized I was being carried. How long has Red held me? Even though I would never admit it, I knew I was very heavy to carry.

_Aww. So sweet, getting carried by your boyfriend. They really know how to charm a Luna. _An annoying voice snickered.

I wasn't even fazed by her appearance. I've seen a yellow mouse shoot thunderbolts, an angel, zombies with purple orbs coming out of them, and creatures appeared out of a tiny little ball. Having another being inside you was so like, an hour ago. Get with the times!

_What? Not even a friendly hello?_ Aysu made her voice sound hurt. I wanted to shoot a glare at her telling her to shut up, but being in my body and all- that was kind of hard to do.

"Luna?"

Shoot. I hadn't said anything back to them. I did my best to sound nonchalantly. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought." As much as I hated lying to them, I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. I think I've surprised them enough.

"Pika!" A voice called out, and suddenly a little yellow mouse was in my arms. For something that gave you painful thunderbolts, he was just so cute. His shinny black little eyes looked up at my face and his face was filled with worry, "Pi Pika?"

I snuggled the adorable little fellow, "Yeah I've fine. Don't worry. This girl is stronger than you might think. I may not have super lightning powers, but I can still give a fight! What do you think?"

"Pika!" he agreed.

After a few more hugs, I turned to face Pit and Red. "So, what are we going to do next?"

Pit cleared his throat, "Well, first there's something I need to tell you guys first. Something important."

"I'm listening."

"I need to tell you about the attack of the mansion."

**Pit's POV**

They're eyes bore holes in my head. Not even a single blink. Maybe it wasn't the best time to talk about this, but they had to know. Especially Red and Pikachu. They had no idea about what really happened.

I cleared my throat and told the tale of the lost.

"_Poyo! Poyo!" an alarmed round pink creature called out._

_I turned around. "What's wrong, Kirby?"_

"_Poyo!" Kirby explained. "Poyo. Link poyo. Marth Poyoo!" _

_Translation- Something's wrong! Link's back but he said that Marth's a traitor. He thinks something might happen at the mansion!"_

_The mansion? Not good. We were a pretty lengthy distance away from there. Kirby and I were back-up for the others._

_Then, Link appeared, running. Why? Oh, I really don't know, maybe it's because he had a WHOLE FREAKIN ARMY chasing him? A huge pack of red motor unicycle monsters, Roaders, were gaining up on him. Following them were at least half a thousand Primids of all different kinds. Because more is always better, right? See kids, this is why you should always ask for little._

_Link yelled, "Go! Fly to the mansion and warn them! Kirby and I will take care of them!"_

"_Poyo!" Kirby called out his famous battle call. What it meant, I had no idea. Instead I take a running start, before spreading my wings out. I try to go at my fastest speed, dodging all the annoying tall trees before being up in the air. I look back to see Kirby swallow two Roaders at once and Link shoot an arrow straight at five Primid's necks before being completely surrounded by the army. Being Smashers, I wasn't worried for them. Having two of them, if one of them was ever taken down, the other could revive him._

_I faced forward as I flew to my destination. My heartbeat calmed down as I saw it, perfect with the Smash Statue out front._

_Relieved, I fly straight toward it._

_I was only a few yards away before it exploded, right in front of me. _

_I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. I couldn't taste. I couldn't smell._

_But as my body fell down, trying to get itself back together, I felt that horrible feeling. I had only felt it the day the nightmarish Tabuu spread his wings and turned us all into stone. I felt something fly through me, like an arrow going through one's heart. My body screamed. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. I couldn't taste. I couldn't smell._

_Before turning into stone, I could hear one thing that will forever reside in my memories._

_I heard laughter._

* * *

Yikes. That did take longer than planned to write. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I admit this- I had writer's block. I had ideas for later on, but I couldn't think of how to bring them here. Personally, I find writer's block embarrassing. I'm known for my crazy ideas at any time of the day. Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter!


End file.
